Your Guardian Angel
by EllieNovak
Summary: I'm Nikki. Married to Sam and Castiel's half angel daughter. My mom, Ellie, always told me that life wouldn't be easy for me. But I've managed to make the best out of it, and my life isn't bad at all... until lately. Dean's missing since a couple of days and my dad is having issues with his grace. With demons and angels getting in the way, it won't be easy. Just like my mom said..
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This fiction is the work of two people: my friend Nikki and myself. And we wanted to share this story with the most people that we could, so do not panic if you see the exact same fiction on another website: we own this storyand we'll post it where we want._

 _We do not own anything related to Supernatural like the characters and such._

 _Anyway, enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoy writting it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Nikki's PoV

I wake up, confused. The cause of my confusion was nothing but an odd dream, but odd dreams are sometimes the cause of investigation and other things. I roll over onto my other side and check the time on my phone. 2:15 am it mocks. I have about three hours and forty-five minutes until I legitimately have to be up and functioning. I sigh and set down my phone, rolling back onto my other side. I close my eyes but sleep evades me. An irritated sigh leaves my lips and I accidentally wake up the sleeping form next to me.

"You okay?" my husband, Sam, whispers, still half-asleep.

"Yeah.. weird dream, that's all." I whisper back.

"Weird as in we need to hunt or weird as in odd?" he sounds a bit more awake now.

"Odd.."

He nods and kisses my forehead."Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head,"No.. I think it can wait until morning."

Sam chuckles,"I don't think so.. for it to wake you up, and you sleep through pretty much anything, it must've been pretty odd."

I sigh,"I had a dream that my mom married Crowley, that's all.."

Sam stays quiet for a few moments. I watch as all the pieces click into place in his mind. He makes a face and then starts laughing, quietly at first but it starts to get louder. "Your mom… married Crowley?" he manages to say in between fits of laughter.

I groan,"Yes.. and now you're mocking me."

Sam shakes his head and wipes his eyes."I'm not, I swear."

I hit his chest playfully and grab my pillow, starting to get out of bed,"That's it. I'm going to sleep on the couch." I sit up.

Sam frowns and pulls me back down into the bed,"Babe.." he whines slightly."I'm sorry.. it's just funny. The thought of Crowley marrying your mother.."

I groan,"It gets worse.. You were the best man."

Sam looks at me with wide eyes,"Really?"

"No, I just wanted you to stop laughing at me." I shrug and smile at Sam.

"You're terrible.." Sam kisses me.

I shrug,"I try."

He chuckles,"Get some sleep… okay? We've got a big hunt tomorrow."

I sigh,"Okay.. love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

After spending a few hours at the Bunker, eating breakfast and prepping for the hunt, Sam and I head out to my mom's house. We had all agreed to meet there as soon as we could in order to come up with a plan of attack for the vampire nest we were targeting. Sam and I could have easily taken care of it, but my mom and dad had insisted on letting them help us. At the same time, I understand where they were coming from. Dean, Sam's older brother, is MIA and my dad,Cas, is a bit short on his angelic power source: grace. I'm thinking this over on the drive over to my parent's house. I twist the wedding ring that graces my left ring finger and sigh.

A gentle kind of silence fills the car as Sam drives and I sit in the shotgun seat.

"Anything on Dean?" I ask, quietly.

Sam shakes his head but doesn't say anything. He parks the car in my parent's driveway and cuts the engine.

I'm barely out of the car before I'm tackled by my mother's embrace. I fall back onto the door of the car as I hug her back,"Mom.. you act like I've been gone for ten years or something."

My mom, Ellie, chuckles a bit."It feels like it."

"I just saw you, what? A week ago?"

She sighs and lets me go,"You're my only daughter, what do you expect?"

I shrug at her and she turns her attention to Sam.

Ellie shakes her head,"What are we going to do with her, Sam?" she gives him a half-hug.

He smiles at her and returns the embrace. "I don't know.."

I roll my eyes at him playfully,"How's Dad holding up?"

Ellie purses her lips,"Fine." her tone implies the opposite fact, however.

I nod slightly as she lets go of Sam and leads us up to the house. It's a small two-story house, the kind that a normal family would live in. That's one thing I love about my parents: they tried their best to make me feel normal. Sam grabs the door gently and holds it open for me and my mom to enter to house. I walk in and find my dad on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Dad." I smile a bit at him.

Cas gives me a tired smile and wave,"Hello, Nikki.. Sam." he nods a bit.

Sam nods back,"Hey, Cas."

Cas starts to stand up. He looks like hell, something that I usually don't say, but he looks that bad. "Nicole, I'm fine." he says.

I look down, I guess the concern was written on my face."Sorry.."

Ellie smiles sadly at me, understanding my thought process exactly. "You ready to head out?" She looks exhausted, like she hasn't slept in easily two days.

I nod,"If you guys are."

Sam takes my hand in his."Yep."

Ellie nods and Cas wraps an arm around her waist, coughing ever so slightly. It sounds painful and I cringe.

Ellie sighs as she watches my face."Let's go then. The quicker we can get this over with, the quicker we can get someone home." she glances at her husband.

Sam takes in a sharp, pained breath. I look at him and he waves me off. He doesn't have to say anything but I know exactly what he's thinking about. Dean.. and getting him back home. I squeeze his hand gently.

Cas rolls his eyes slightly. "I'm fine, I promise, Ellie."

Ellie nods,"I'm sure you are." she grabs two machetes. "You two bring your own?"

I nod once,"In the car, like always."

"Alright.. then let's head out."

* * *

 _This chapter was the work of Nikki._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Nikki and I we are trying our best to post one chapter a day. Enjoy chapter 2 !_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ellie's PoV

I wake up suddenly due to someone coughing. The coughing isn't really loud, but it is heartbreaking to hear, like the person coughing was in extreme pain. I can't stop a small sigh getting out of my mouth, and the coughing stops for a moment.

''Sorry...'' My husband mumbles next to me before coughing again, a bit harder this time.

I feel the bed moving and know he got up. I hear his footsteps walking out of the bedroom, then to the bathroom. I sigh again.

My angel husband, Castiel, had problems with his grace since a moment, but lately, it was worse than ever. He was tired, exhausted and barely able to walk. Plus Dean being God-knows-where wasn't helping him feeling better. But still, he wanted to come to the big hunt of tomorrow with our daughter, Sam and I. Even though it was probably not the best idea.

I hear him coughing roughly this time and roll on my side. I stretch myself and look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 4:30. Huh. Sleep could wait. Lazily, I get out of the bed and walk out of our room, heading towards the bathroom. I freeze for a moment as I hear the coughing getting worse and worse. I start walking to the bathroom again, faster this time. Carefully, I take a look inside of it. Cas was above the sink, in his dark blue dressing gown, coughing like his whole body was trying to get rid every piece of stolen grace left in him. He let out a sigh and opens the water to put some on his face and wash his hands. He looks up and sees me in the mirror. Our gazes meet, and I can see in his eyes how much pain he is in. He probably sees how worried I am because he rapidly looks down.

''I'm fine.'' He mutters before I can open my mouth. His voice was not like usually was. It sounded broken and in pain, and just hearing him talking breaks my heart a little.

''Don't lie to me.'' I reply and walk behind him.

I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle my face in his back, through the fabric of the dressing gown. He rests his hands on the counter of the bathroom, breathing irregularly and trying his best to make it look like he was fine.

''Honey... maybe you shouldn't come to the-'' I start but my words are cut my the ones of my husband.

''No. I'm going, end of discussion. I'm alright.'' He replies.

I shake my head and gently pull away from him.

''Stop acting as if everything is fine when we both know it's not, Castiel.'' I say a bit roughly.

My husband looks at me in the mirror, and from the look on his face, he knew that when I was calling him by his full name, he was in trouble. I sigh.

''I just want you to rest Cas...'' I add, my voice being softer this time. ''I just want the best for you.''

''You know what's the best for me?'' He asks, turning himself so he can face me. I shrug lazily, not in the mood to play riddles.

''You are.'' He says and takes my into his arms, hugging me as tightly as he could. ''And I just want to spend time with you. And going on this hunt, with Nikki and Sam, it's better than staying here waiting for my end.'' He says.

''Don't say that.'' I mutter in his chest.

Cas sighs.

''We talked about it, Ellie, and if we don't find a way to have my grace back soon...'' He starts.

''We have a way.'' I rapidly say, as I pull away so I can look at him. ''You can always take grace from other angels...''

He shakes his head.

''Are you even listening to what you're proposing Ellie? Stealing the grace of an angel... it's like taking away every emotion a human can feel. It's horrible. And I deeply regret what I did, trust me. And I won't do it again.''

''But you are going to die Castiel!'' I half yell, taking a step away from him.

''Then so be it.'' He answers roughly.

I stop breathing and my eyes get full of water.

''How could you say that...?'' I whisper.

He closes his eyes and sighs.

''I'm sorry..'' He says. He closes the space between us and places his hands on my shoulders. ''I'm really sorry.'' He adds. ''But I don't want you to torture your mind to find a way to save me.''

I bite my lip and rapidly wipe the tears off my eyes.

''Am I just suppose to let you die then?'' I ask with a barely audible voice.

Cas shakes his head.

''That's not what I'm saying... just... let it go for a moment okay? Look, you need to rest and stop thinking about my grace. We're going to take down a vampire nest tomorrow... well, today, since we're passed midnight...'' He starts but I raise an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head. ''Sorry. But like I said, forget about me, concentrate on the hunt. I can wait. This hunt can't.'' He says before wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly, yet carefully, and kissing my head

''One day it's gonna be too late to save you...'' I whisper.

''Today is not this day.'' He says then pulls back to look at me. ''Now, go back to sleep.''

I sigh and give up.

''Fine. But you are coming with me.'' I say and gently take his hand.

He smiles sadly and follows me back to our room. I don't really sleep after that. Maybe it was because of Castiel's silent coughing, or maybe because of all of the questions haunting my thoughts: was Cas ever gonna go back to normal, at his full power? And what about Dean? Where was he? Was he still alive? I couldn't shut my mind at all, and sleep was far away from my reach.

* * *

''Alrigh then, let's head out.'' I say, giving everyone a hopeful and tired smile.

We get inside the car, Cas and I we climb in the back and I take Cas' hand as soon as I can reach him, placing the machetes beside my feet. I give Cas a small smile and he smiles back, like we were both trying to make it look like nothing was wrong. The drive to the vampire nest takes an eternity, and the silence of each living soul in the car doesn't make it better. Except Cas' regular coughing and the sound of the engine, there was no sound to be heard. We all seem lost in our thoughts, Sam probably thinking about his missing brother, Nikki worrying about both her dad and her husband, Cas wondering if there was a way to get his grace back and me: thinking about all of those things at the same time. But all rides reach an end and ours finally arrives after two hours of dead silence.

Sam stops the car near the small abandoned hospital the vampires were in.

''Here we are...'' Sam says with a small sigh, breaking the silence.

Nikki and him get out of the car, machetes in hand. I look at my husband and squeeze his hand, that managed to stay in mine all the way here.

''Are you sure you can do it?'' I ask for the tenth time.

''Yes Ellie, I'm sure of it.'' He says with a sigh.

Then he coughs slightly and I tilt my head a bit at him, but before I can add anything, he lets my hand go, grabs his machete and gets out of the car. I let out a long sigh and grab my own machete, before finally getting outside. I walk to where Nikki, Cas and Sam were.

''How many are they?'' Cas asks, forcing his voice to sound normal and causing me to hold my weapon tightly.

''About six...'' Sam answers, taking a look around.

''I take the front with Nikki.'' I quickly step in, glancing at her. ''Sam, Cas, take the back.''

''Yes ma'am.'' My daughter replies with the voice of someone going to war, causing me to slightly glare at her.

''Fine with me.'' Cas says and glances at me.

''Be careful.'' Sam sayd to his wife and quickly kisses Nikki's cheek, but with a fast move of her hand, she makes him kiss her on the lips.

Cas walks next to me and gently squeezes my arm.

''I'll be fine.'' He says, perfectly knowing how worried I was for him, but also knowing I had to speak with our daughter, and this was the only time I could speak with her alone before she could escape me again.

''I know.'' I lie and give Cas a small smile.

He rapidly kisses me good luck before leaving with Sam. I look at Nikki.

''Ready?'' I ask.

* * *

 _This chapter was written by me._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Nikki's PoV_

Ellie and I walk for a few minutes, checking the front rooms.

"Okay... I know that look. What did I do wrong this time?" I whisper.

My mom sighs,"Nicole, it's your father."

My heart stops in my chest,"He doesn't have much time, does he?"

"Not unless he keeps borrowing grace."

I look at her,"What?"

"If he takes grace from other angels then he'll have more time."

"But that makes him no better than Metatron." I snap.

"Your dad would be doing it to survive. Metatron was doing it to be a dick." she hisses.

I hold up my hand as I hear movement to my left. Ellie falls quiet and cocks her head towards the noise. She barely has time to react before the vampire attacks her. Ellie swings her machete and by sheer luck, chops the head of the vamp off.

"We'll continue this later." she says.

I nod as I fight off one vamp. "Sounds good." I try to duck as the vamp swings her arm at my face. She scratches my cheek. I back up a few steps and she advances. This maneuver allows me to gain the time to be able to lift the machete and swing it. The vampires head towards us, swarming like a bunch of flies.

Ellie and I stand back to back as we look at what we're up against. They've managed to completely surround us.

"Son of a bitch." I breathe.

"Just do what you can. Sam and Cas should be headed up this way soon." Ellie says,"There were probably none to very little vamps back there seeing as they swarmed here."

I nod and feign a lunge at the vamp closest to me. "On three..." I whisper. "One... Two... Three."

Ellie and I go to work on taking out as many vamps as we can. We cover each other the best that we can, but accidents were bound to happen; it's just the kind of luck we have. Ellie was taking care of a vampire and I was taking care of one as well. Another one lunges at me from my left, one of the many blind spots I have. He tackles me to the ground. The machete skids out of my hand and the one I had been fighting picks it up, mockingly. He vampire pins me down and smirks,"What a pretty little thing..." he brushes his nose against my neck, as if he was inhaling my scent. A pleased sound leaves his lips,"This one's special. You can smell it on her."

I struggle a bit as the vampire holding my machete joins her partner. She copies the motion of the male and her eyes widen. "Jason will be very pleased with that."

The male's eyes sparkle,"He will." he gets off of me and grabs me by the arm. "One wrong move and you're dead." he breathes in my ear.

I shiver and pray to my dad to come to the back end of the hospital. "Mom!" I call.

Ellie briefly looks at me as the male vampire gets me into the stereotypical hostage position.

"You come towards us, I snap her neck." he warns.

She considers her odds. I shake my head slightly and mouth,"Dad's coming. Stay here. I'll get out." She sighs and rolls her eyes at me but continues on her mission to kill the vampires she could.

* * *

My head turns quickly to the right as the fifth or sixth punch in a ten minute period connects with my jaw. I spit out the blood that's filling my mouth. I glare at the people who threw the punch.

The male vampire, Brian, shakes his fist out a bit."Now, let's try this again, what the hell are you?"

I silently glare at him. Another punch is thrown, this time it's to my ribs. The force of the hit causes me and the chair I'm tied to to fall to the floor with an loud thump. The hit cracked a few of my ribs. I take a few breaths to calm my beating heart.

The girl, Alyssa, kicks me hard in the gut. A slight groan escapes my lips and she keeps kicking. After about twenty kicks, she stops.

Alyssa pulls aside Brian. "I smell a man on her. A scent I don't know who it belongs to."

Brian nods,"Could be her mate."

I spit out more blood. "Are you guys going to torture me and figure out what the hell I am or are you going to try to figure out who I'm mating with?"

Brian lets out an irritated noise as he roughly stands the car back up. He grabs my chin in his hands, his nails digging in slightly to my cheek. "You listen here, you bitch, the only reason why we haven't sucked you dry is because you've got a scent that signifies you're not human. And that means your blood could be more powerful or poison to us. So if you comply like a good little girl, we'll consider letting you live as our blood bank."

I spit some blood in his face,"Go to Hell."

Brian hisses slightly as he wipes his face off. He digs his nails into my skin,"What are you."

"A female." I smirk.

Alyssa rolls her eyes and delivers a blow, right to my temple, knocking me out.

* * *

When I come around, I groan in pain and am confused to find out I'm not tied up to the wooden chair that I had been tied up to, but instead I'm half-laying, half-sitting up in a bed. I frown as I look at my surroundings. I'm in my room at my parents' house. The same room I grew up in. I start to sit up more and eventually slide out of bed, but two familiar hands stop me.

"Oh no.. You're staying put." Sam says.

I frown,"What happened? All I remember is being punched by the vamp..."

Sam sits on the bed next to me. "You've been out for at least two if not three hours. I don't know how long you'd been out for when we found you."

"Oh..." I frown.

"You gave your husband quite a scare." Ellie smiles as she leans on the doorframe.

"Did not." Sam mutters as his hand finds mine and intertwines our fingers.

"You said so yourself, you thought she was half dead." Ellie continues.

I laugh but the laughter turns to groans of pain which in turn becomes swearing.

My husband frowns,"Breathe, Nikki..." he brushes some hair out of my face before kissing my forehead.

"Don't laugh. Your ribs are pretty cracked. Your father did what he could." her voice has a tinge of sadness and guilt surges through me.

"Is he okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah, he's resting now. Let me know if you need anything, I'm going to make sure that he doesn't try to move too much." As soon as the words leave her mouth, a harsh cough sounds through the house. She sighs,"Get some rest. Sam, make sure she stays put."

Sam nods once as she walks out. He sighs and swings his legs onto the bed. "You feeling okay? Not in too much pain?"

I shake my head and scoot closer to Sam, resting my head on his shoulder. His hand rests lightly on my hip. "Did you really think I was dead?" I quietly ask.

He looks down at me and sighs,"I did, but in my defense it was because I came into the room from behind you and I could see you were breathing or hear a pulse yet."

I smile and kiss him gently,"It's all good.. I'm not dead. You'll have to try harder if you want me dead." I joke, but it's halfhearted.

Sam notices this and pulls me closer to him,"Hey, don't blame yourself for Cas getting worse."

"If I hadn't gotten hurt then he wouldn't have considered healing me."

A sigh leaves my husband's lips,"We'll fix it. I promise, but for right now I need you to rest." he traces a bruise that graces my cheek.

I kiss him,"I love you."

Sam grins at me,"Love you too." he returns the kiss. My dad's heartbreaking cough echoes through the house again and I frown. Sam holds me in his arms, rubbing my back, trying to keep me from getting too upset.

"It's going to be fine." I mutter, but it's more for my sake than anything.

* * *

 _Chapter written by Nikki_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So if some of you wondered how Nikki and Ellie look like: Nikki has dark blond hair with grey eyes, average height and she's 30 years old. Ellie has dark brown hair and blue eyes, and she is around 50 but she looks 40 (explanations further in the story). Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

 **Chapter 4**

 _Ellie's PoV_

''You come towards us, I snap her neck.'' The vampire holding my daughter as an hostage warns.  
I glare at him and try to think of a plan, but Nikki mouths to me 'Dad's coming. Stay here. I'll get out'. I roll my eyes at her andsigh before I look at the two vampires near me, who had stop attacking me for a moment. The vamp holding my daughter takes her away, followed by two more. As soon as they're gone, the other two jump on me. Iquickly move away and swing my machete at one of them, cutting his head off rapidly. The other groans and shows me his fangs. I glare at him and raise my machete, but before I see it coming, he rushes to me and we both heavily fall on the floor, my machete flying away from my hand. The vampire is above me, preventing me from reaching my weapon. He tries to dig his teeth in my neck, but I struggle to escape and I know I won't get out of here alive if I don't manage to do so soon. Suddenly, I hear my name being called and I hear the sound of a  
machete cutting the air before taking off the vamp's head. He falls on me, dead. I groan slightly and push him away so I can get up. Cas helps me get back on my feet, even though Sam was the one saving my life. Cas gives me an apologetic smile and I shake my head, telling him it's fine. I try to breathe normally again after the fight I just had. Sam takes a look around and frowns.  
''Where's Nikki?'' He asks.  
''They took her...'' I answers with a sigh.  
I glance at the few vampires dead on the ground.  
''I think they are more than six...'' Cas says, following my gaze.  
Sam shakes his head.  
''Who cares how many they are exactly. Let's go get Nikki before something bad happens...'' Sam says, worried.  
I nod, agreeing with Sam. I grab my machete on the floor and I lead the way where the vampires took her, only to find another whole bunch of other vampires waiting for us. I sigh and hold my machete tightly.  
''Don't get killed...'' I say, turning my head to look at both Sam and Cas.  
They both nod and the fight starts. Both Sam and I we are staying near Cas, knowing he wasn't as a good of a fighter as he usually is. His moves were slow and not really powerful and he almost got badly injured at least three time in ten minutes. But with a lot of conviction, Sam and I we get rid of all the vamps after a long and exhausting fight. Sam walks away from us and the dead vaps, looking for Nikki in the different rooms of the hospital.  
''I'm sorry...'' Cas says after Sam leaves."I wasn't helping at all, I was more of a problem...''  
I shake my head and give him a small smile.  
''Forget about it.'' I say and gently kiss his cheek.  
Cas gives me a sad smile and opens his mouth to say something, but Sam's voice cuts him off.  
''Guys, I found her!'' He yells.  
Cas and I don't lose a second that we start jogging to where Sam's voice was. We find him kneeling in front of Nikki, who was tied up on a chair. It takes a rapid look around to realize the vampires who had taken her were gone.  
''Hey Nikki... wake up. Babe, wake up... Please don't be dead...'' Sam says as he kisses her bleeding face.  
Cas and I walk to them and I kneelbeside her, taking her hand. Sam looks at Cas in a worried manner.  
''Please tell me she's not dead...'' He almost begs.  
''She's alive Sam, don't worry...'' Cas' tired voice says as he slowly kneels next to Sam.  
Sam rapidly undoes the rope around Nikki's wrists and her ankles. At the same time, Cas looks at me with a pleading look, and I know exactly what he wants to do.  
''Cas...'' I whisper.  
''Ellie, she's badly injured.'' He says.  
''And you are running out of grace. What if you kill yourself while healing her?''  
''I won't.'' He says.  
I'm about to reply but the look on his face stops me from doing so. I sigh and get up, gently touching Nikki's hair.  
''Fine.'' Igroan.  
Cas quietly thanks me and stands up so he can be in front of her.  
''I don't guarantee anything...'' He says, more to Sam than to me.  
Sam nods slowly and holds Nikki's hand tightly. Cas takes a deep breath and gently places his hand on our daughter's chest. A low light appears in Cas' palm as he starts healing her, but after a few seconds a painful sigh gets out of Cas' mouth and he nearly falls on his knees. I grab him quickly, preventing himfrom having a closer look of the floor. A few of Nikki's injuries are healed, but not a lot.  
''I'm sorry Sam...'' Cas says sadly, gently leaning on me, too weak to stand on his own.  
Sam shakes his head and gently kisses Nikki's forehead.  
''It's fine Cas...''He says, giving him a sad smile.  
''I'll drive us back home. Sam, gives me your keys.'' I order.  
Sam nods and takes out his car keys and throws them at me. I easily catch them with one hand, theother one holding Cas so he doesn't fall.  
''Let's go.'' I say.  
Sam nods and picks his wife up from the chair, bridal style,and he leads the way out of the abandoned hospital. I let out a small sigh and help Cas getting back to the car. This time, Sam sits in the back with Nikki in his arms, rubbing her back gently. I take the front with Cas and we go back on the road. Sam whispers some things in Nikki's ear as I quietly drive us back home. Castiel starts coughing again, and at one moment his coughs are so bad I have to stop the car to make sure he's fine. He rapidly nods and gets out of the car to take some fresh air. I sigh after he closes the door.  
''He's not getting better, is he?'' Sam's quiet voice asks.  
I sigh again and shake my head.  
''No...'' I answer, looking down a bit.  
''You're going to find a way to save him Ellie. You always do.'' He says with hope in his voice.  
I give him a small smile.  
''Thanks Sam.'' I say.  
We can hear Cas coughing roughly outside the car for a few minutes before he gets back in, apologizing. I shake my head and get back on the road.

* * *

"Get some rest. Sam, make sure she stays put." I tell my daughter once she's awake before leaving to make sure Cas is still in bed, which probably wasn't the case. I walk back toour room and find Cas looking outside at the window.  
''I told you to stay in bed.'' I sigh as I walk to him.  
''Is Nikki awake?'' He asks, completely ignoring what I just said.  
I roll my eyes a bit but answer his question.  
''She is.'' I say.  
''How... how is she?'' He asks, uncertain.  
''Hey, honey, stop blaming yourself because you couldn't heal her more, okay? She's gonna be fine. She just needs some rest... Just like you.'' I say softly and gently kiss his cheek.  
He gives me a sad smile and turns himself so he can face me.  
''Ellie.. if... if we don't find a way to save me, I want you to kow that I love you so much and that...'' He starts but my sudden hug stops him.  
''Stop. Saying. That.'' I half groan, half beg, hugging him tightly.  
Cas let out a sigh but nods.  
''Okay.'' He mutters, even though I know he's going to talk to me about it again later.  
''Now you rest.'' I order.  
He sighs and nods. He slowly gets back in the bed and I kiss his forehead before leaving him alone. I let out a sigh and walk to the living room. I stand in the middle of it for a moment before grabbing  
my cellphone. I dial a number and bring it to my ear.  
''Hey. It's me. I'm gonna need to know everything you have on angel grace and how to defeat a dick like Metatron.''

* * *

 _AN: This chapter was written by me :) You get it: Odd chapters are written by Nikki, even ones by me._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just to warn you Chapter 6 might not be posted tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet, maybe it's going to be post nd I'm just panicking for nothing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

 **Chapter 5**

 _Nikki's PoV_

Taking orders is something I've never been good at. So there's no way I was actually going to get some rest. I grab my laptop from my bag, earning me a disapproving look from Sam.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I am logging into my laptop." I answer as I type in my password. I normally wouldn't have a password on my laptop, but when Dean decided to borrow my laptop to watch a "movie" and filled up my files with porn, I decided it was a good idea.

"And then what?"

"Netflix?" I offer, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Sam shakes his head."Nikki, you heard your mom. You need to rest."

"I am resting.. I'm just being productive while resting."

He sighs and reaches for my laptop,"At least let me hold it for you."

I push his hand away and he grabs my hand before intertwining our fingers."Sam, I'm fine."

My husband gives me the puppy dog eyes.

I shake my head and turn my attention to my screen. I gently try to move my hand out of Sam's grasp so I can type. He only holds on tighter. I frown and try to move my hand again, only to have the same result. "Sam, can I have my hand back, please?"

He smirks,"Nope."

"Sam.." I whine slightly.

"Nikki…" he easily matches my tone.

I frown and try harder to move my hand. Sam chuckles, amused by my struggle.

"Tell me what you're doing and I'll let go." he says between laughter.

"Looking for Dean and then if I can't find anything there, then Metatron."

Sam lets my hand go as a mixture of relief and sadness fills his face. The happiness that existed mere moments ago is gone. "Nik.. you know that you're only going to get dead ends." his voice is quiet and tired.

"I know, but what if?" I whisper.

Sam kisses my forehead and shakes his head,"I love you, you know that, right?"

I smile sadly at him,"I love you too." I settle in to start looking for my brother-in-law. Sam watches me and chimes in with the occasional,"Check there.." or "Dean would never be there."

A light yawn escapes my lips as I search through what seems to me the thousandth article in my search for Dean.

Sam smiles a bit at me,"Get some sleep. It's late."

I shake my head,"Not tired." I yawn again.

Sam chuckles,"Your yawns are betraying you, sweetie." he takes the laptop from me and closes it. He sets it on the table on his side of the bed.

"Sam, please I'm not tired." I frown a bit.

Sam pulls me closer to him,"No. Sleep. You got your ass kicked by vamps. You deserve the sleep."

I sigh, realizing it's useless to fight him. "Fine." I sit up a bit before I lay my head on his chest.

He smiles and places a hand gingerly on my back,"Night, babe."

"Night,Sammy." I mutter as I close my eyes, starting to drift off.

* * *

The next morning I'm the last one to wake up. I groan and hold my head as I sit up. My head throbs and I cringe. I wait for it to pass before I stand on shaky legs. The smell of bacon and something else.. coffee maybe. I pull on a sweatshirt before I head downstairs to the kitchen. I yawn as I reach the kitchen. My dad's sitting at the table and Sam's in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

Cas smiles a bit at me,"You on bed rest too?"

I nod,"But we all know I don't listen."

Cas chuckles as I pull out a chair. "How are you feeling."

I shrug,"I've had worse." I look down at my hands after I take my seat. "Thank you." I say quietly.

Cas nods as Sam sets plates down in front of us.

Sam kisses my cheek gently,"How'd you sleep?"  
"Fine. I woke up pretty cold this morning." I give him a teasing glare.

He chuckles,"I had to make food.. I could hear your dad up and moving. And we all remember the last time that your dad cooked breakfast."

Cas shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

I giggle a bit,"Where's Mom?"

Cas shrugs,"I don't know. I didn't hear her come back in last night."

I nod,"I'll call her after breakfast."

Sam sits beside me. "Sounds good."

We eat in silence. My mind wanders and guilt fills me up as I watch Cas.

"You shouldn't have." I mutter.

Cas looks at me,"I shouldn't have what?"

I look at him,"Healed me. Dad, I would've been fine. I would've been in pain, but I would've been fine."

Cas frowns a bit,"Nicole.. I chose to. I don't regret it."

"Yeah, well look at what it did to you! I don't want to lose you, Dad. I can't lose you. If I lose you, I lose Mom… and I can't do that again." Tears well up in my eyes as I think about when I was 14 and my mom had sold her soul, leaving me alone, to get Cas back.

Sam's hand finds his way to my knee and he squeezes it.

"Nicole, if it's my time, it's my time." Cas simply says.

I glare at him as a few tears escape. "It's not your time." I snap as I stand up and carry my plate to the sink. I grab my headphones and Ipod as I head out the door.

 _Going for a walk. Be back soon._ I text Sam as I walk down the street.

 _Okay. Be careful, please._ he quickly texts back.

I sigh as I put in my earbuds and turn my music up really loud. I walk for a few miles before I end up by a local bar. I wouldn't normally stop there, but there's a familiar black 1967 Chevy Impala occupying a parking spot.

* * *

 _Written by Nikki_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So indeed, I was panicking for nothing, here's chapter 6! Though there was some 'complications' with chapter 6-7-8 (This is why I wasn't sure this chapter would be post tonight) so I don't know if chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow._

 _Also, I apologize because this chapter is longer than the others. It's all my fault, I was really inspired. XD_

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 6**

 _Ellie's PoV_

I sigh and hang up the phone after having a talk with my last hope. I get lost in my thoughts for a moment until I hear Cas coughing roughly from our room. I run back upstairs and to make sure my husband is fine. Cas is still in bed for once, one of his hands on his chest like he is in pain. He coughs again, then sees me and stops to give me a sad smile. I shake my head and walk to the bed, sitting down next to him. It was breaking my heart to go, but if I wanted to find a way to save him, I really had to leave. Cas sees the sadness in my eyes and knows something's not right.

''Is there a problem?'' He asks, worried.

I sigh and shrug.

''I have to go out. You think you can...'' I start but Cas takes my hand and gently squeezes it.

''I can take care of myself.'' He says calmly. ''What are you going out for?''

''I'm going to meet an old friend...'' I lie. ''I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait for me okay?''

He nods.

''No problem.'' He answers.

I give him a small smile and gently kiss him.

''See you later.'' I whisper after the kiss before kissing his cheek quickly and getting up.

''Be careful.'' He says as I leave the room.

''Like always.'' I say with a small smirk then get downstairs.

* * *

The ride to arrive at the meeting place I had settled with my contact took around half an hour. I was really hoping that person had useful information, because he really was my only hope. I finally stop the car in front of a small coffee place and let out a sigh. I don't get out of the car though. I lean in the seat and tap my fingers on the wheel. Let's the say one I was meeting wasn't really... appreciated by all my family, by the Winchester boys in particular. And I knew I would probably make them mad with what I was about to do, but I couldn't think of anything else. I sigh another time and finally get out of my car. I walk inside the coffee place and take a look around. The one I was supposed to meet wasn't there yet. I go sit at a table near the window and wait. After a few minutes of waiting, I grab the salt shaker and start playing with it. I was like that: doing shit when I was stressed.

''Well well well... hello, darling.'' I hear a British voice say and I jump a bit, putting the salt shaker down and looking up.

Before even noticing Crowley, I see three big and old scrolls in the hands of two of his demons and hope fills my heart. I glance at Crowley and glare at him.

''You're late.'' I groan.

Crowley makes a sign at his demons and the two black eyed men put down the parchments on the table as Crowley sits in front of me. With a simple glance, Crowley makes the demons leave us alone.

''I'm not late, you're in advanced.'' He replies.

I take a look at my watch and realize he's right. I sigh and move my hand to take one of the scrolls but Crowley stops me by grabbing my hand.

''Ellie, I like you, I really do, but this information comes with a price.'' He says, tossing my hand away.

''Sorry Crowley, I'm not selling my soul again and I'm certainly not going back to Hell. And no way I'm kissing you on the lips.'' I reply, clenching my jaw.

He grins.

''Oh where else would you kiss me then?'' He asks with a smirk.

I groan as I'm about to grab the parchments and leave, but again, he grabs my hand and stops me.

''I want two things from you, and don't worry, keep your soul and your cherry lips for your husband, that's not what I want.'' He says, letting my hand go and bringing the few scrolls in front of him, making sure I don't try to leave with them again. Then he looks back at me.

''First off, you're gonna owe me a favor.''

I raise an eyebrow.

''A favor? Like what?'' I ask, uncertain.

''I don't know yet, but one day, I'm going to call you and ask you to do something for me.'' He specifies.

''If you ask me to kill someone of my family, you realize...'' I start but he shakes his head.

''No, no, no, I'm not gonna ask you something like that.'' He says.

''Then what are you gonna ask me?'' I ask, crossing my arms and leaning on the table.

''Something. I don't know yet. Nor when I will ask you. But one day, I will.'' He simply says.

I sigh then lean back on the seat.

''Fine. What's the second thing?'' I ask with a sigh.

Crowley stays quiet for a moment and I fear what he's going to answer for a second. He rapidly looks around then leans above the table so he can whisper to me.

''You are going to answer this simple question without complaining: How are you feeling, Ellie?'' He asks.

His question makes me frown and I don't answer anything, not sure of what I heard.

''What?'' I ask in confusion.

''You heard me. How are you feeling, with Castiel's condition and Dean giving no news?'' He says.

I blink a couple of times. The King of Hell, actually wondering how I was? Wow, Sam really did a good job by almost turning him human again. I sigh and chuckle a bit with not an ounce of humor.

''Like you care.'' I groan.

''I do. I really do.'' He says, and for a second I have the impression he's telling the truth.

I bite my lip and shrug a bit.

''I'm tired...'' I finally answer. ''I'm tired and scared we won't find a way to save him.'' I say dismissively.

Crowley shakes his head.

''That, I already know. Everyone knows it. There's something else you don't say...'' He says, pushing me a bit.

I glare at him and let out a sigh of rage.

''You want to know how I'm feeling, Crowley? Well I'm feeling like shit. I'm not tired, I'm freaking exhausted. I have the feeling my brain is going to explode. I'm terrified I'm going to lose by husband, and the pain I'm feeling is a million time worse than when I was in Hell.'' I half yell, causing people to look at us.

Crowley notices the people, but barely pays attention to them before looking back at me. I let out a sigh.

''Was my answer satisfying enough, Crowley?'' I ask more calmly.

Crowley nods.

''Very much so.'' He answers then slowly pushes the scrolls towards me.

I thank him with a look and grab one of the parchments.

''Sorry, it's all I could find. And I have to warn you...'' He starts and waves at a waitress. ''...they are all in Enochian.''

''So what?'' I answer as I unroll the scroll I had.

I vaguely hear Crowley ordering a muffin as I start reading the first lines. This scroll was about angel grace.

''You can read Enochian?'' Crowley asks once the waitress is gone.

I glance at him quickly and sigh.

''No, not at all. I've been married to an angel for a long time, but I don't read Enochian, sorry.'' I answer sarcastically. ''Yes, of course I read Enochian Crowley. I can even speak Enochian. And I understand it.'' I add.

''Huh.'' Crowley simply says.

I roll my eyes and continue reading. The text wasn't saying a lot, it was explaining exactly what angel grace was, how important for an angel it was, that every angel had his own grace and that losing it would turn an angel human. Nothing we didn't already know. I let out a frustrated sigh at the same moment the waitress comes back with Crowley's muffin. I glance at him again.

''Anything on Dean lately?'' I ask with a sad sigh.

Crowley shakes his head as he takes a piece of his muffin.

''No news of Squirrel, sorry. Wish I could help.'' He answers with a shrug then eats the piece of muffin he had. ''You want some?'' He asks, showing me the muffin.

I shake my head a bit and turn my attention back on the parchment. But, I can't shake the feeling that Crowley's lying about Dean's location or even knowing about how Dean was. For an unknown reason, Crowley stays with me for more than half an hour, eating his muffin slowly, asking some questions now and then about Cas, Moose and Kitten. Kitten was the name I used for Nikki, and hearing Crowley calling her that always pissed me off. But to be honest, right now it was the least of my problems.

After reading two scrolls, one about angel grace and the other about the scribe of God, I start losing hope. None of the information in those texts was really useful and I rapidly start worrying I could lose my husband. I start reading the third and last scroll with not a lot of conviction, but at a certain point, it starts getting more interesting. Crowley sees I've started reading with more intensity.

''Did you find anything?'' He asks, raising an eyebrow.

''I think so...'' I say and put down the scroll I was holding in front of my face on the table. ''It says here that when an angel uses another angel's grace, the concerned angel will be weak and sick, and that after stealing the grace of three angels, an angel is going to die after five months. If an angel takes only one angel grace then he's going to die after...'' I stop my reading and stare in shock at the scroll.

Crowley raises an eyebrow at me. ''After...?'' He asks.

I swallow sadly and lean back in my seat.

''Three months.'' I say quietly.

''And Cas has stolen that other angel's grace for...?''

I look up at him with sadness in my eyes.

''It's gonna make three months in a week.'' I whisper and take my head in my hands as I try not to burst in tears in front of the King of Hell.

I couldn't believe it. Seven days left. Seven days. If I was not finding a way to get his grace back, Cas would die... And who knows if God would bring him back this time? And I knew I couldn't sell my soul again to save him, I couldn't do that to Nikki. Not again.

''Sorry...'' I say with a broken voice as I grab the parchments on the table. ''I have to go...''

Without saying anything else, I head out of the place and walk to my car. I open the shotgun door and throw the parchments on the seat before closing the door roughly. I let out a low scream of rage as I kick one of my tires, tears falling down my cheeks. I hit the door of the car with my fist, ignoring the pain, and fall on my knees, letting the tears drop on the ground, now crying quietly. I cry for a few minutes before Crowley's voice interrupts my moment.

''You are pathetic. Look at you...'' He says not far from me.

I glare at him and get back on my feet rapidly, wiping the tears away.

''Shut up.'' I mutter as I walk to the driver side, hitting Crowley with my shoulder as I do so.

''You think crying like that is going to save your husband!?'' Crowley says loudly, ignoring my comment.

I groan and look back at him angrily.

''Don't tell me-'' I start roughly but Crowley cuts me off.

''The Ellie I know wouldn't start crying. She would find a way to get what she wants, like she always does.'' He says with a loud and rough voice. ''You spent nearly 1200 years in Hell. And you never, ever, thought about giving up and becoming a demon. And you know what kept you sane all this time?! Your family. So you're gonna wipe those bloody tears off your face and you're going to find a way to save your husband!'' He says harshly.

His words make me freeze for a moment. Then they hit me. He couldn't be more right. I couldn't give up. Seven days. A lot could happen in seven days. I nod at Crowley and completely wipe the tears away.

''You're right.'' I tell him.

''Of course I am. Get in the car. I have a lead.'' He says and gets in the shotgun seat, tossing the parchments away so he can sit.

''What?!'' I ask and take place at the driver seat.

He sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning in the seat then he looks at me.

''I heard Metatron had safe houses around the States, where Castiel's grace might be. I asked some of my minions a week ago to check for those places, and while you were here crying your not-already-dead-husband, I got a called from one of them, telling me they found one of those safe houses.'' He explains rapidly.

My eyes widen.

''You're looking for Castiel's grace?! Why didn't you tell me that before?!'' I ask with an high pitched voice.

''You didn't bother asking! It's not because I'm a demon I don't enjoy being called now and then!'' He replies with a voice sounding like mine.

Wow. Was I really having this conversation with him? Apparently yes. I let out a sigh as I start the car.

''Crowley, I never thought I would say that before, but I'm glad you're still alive.'' I mutter.

Crowley grins at me.

''Thanks darling. Now let's go find the grace of your angel.''

* * *

 _Written by me! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry if chapter 7 was post a bit late! Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 7**

 _Nikki's PoV_

I push open the door to the bar. The smell of cigarette smoke fills my nose and I cringe. _Dean, you could've picked a classier joint, buddy._ I think as I walk past the pool tables and straight to the bar. It would be the safest place to stand, seeing as it looked like most of the guys were eyeing the girls like they're meat or something and it would provide one great vantage point.

Rock music plays.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks.

I look at her,"A beer, please."

She nods once and heads to get me a beer. She returns with the bottle and slides it to me,"We don't have any on tap."  
I smile a bit,"That's fine. A beer's a beer."

She laughs slightly and heads to serve the next customer.

I watch the pool tables, figuring that would be one of the few places Dean would be if he was here. He'd be hustling the men who were playing the game for the hell of it. The hell of it.. that phrase makes me cringe internally. I sip my beer and sigh slightly.

"Hello, Kitten." Crowley purrs to my left making me jump.

"Crowley, I told you not to call me that." I grit my teeth.

The demon shrugs,"Your mother and father do, why can't I?"

I glare at him and don't answer his question. "What do you want?"

He orders the fruitiest drink possible and orders me another beer. I decline the beer, and the bartender nods. "I want to know the same thing in regards to you."

I look at him,"Where's Dean?"

"He's here.. somewhere." Crowley answers with a wave of his hand.

I roll my eyes,"Why is he running with you?"

Crowley smiles,"He's realizing his full potential."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles without humor,"He's not Dean anymore, Nikki.."

I clench my fist,"Then what is he?" I already know the answer to the question before it leaves my lips, but I ask it anyways.

"I think you know."

"Demon…" I say, feeling my mouth fill with cotton.

"Not just any demon but.." he prompts.

"A Knight.. Knight of Hell."

"Bingo."

"How? Was it the Mark that did this?"

Crowley smiles wickedly. "I don't have time for this… but you're a smart girl, you can figure it out for yourself." On that note, he walks away from me. I let out a frustrated sigh as I down my beer.

"You need that other beer?" the bartender asks gently.

I look at her and nod,"That obvious?"

She smiles ruefully at me,"Something tells me you care about that Dean guy you're looking for."

"It's complicated."

"Love always is.."

I look at her with wide eyes,"Wait, what? Oh, you think.. Oh no.. Dean and I.. we're in-laws. I'm married to his younger brother."

She nods,"Oh.. I'm so sorry."  
I laugh,"It happens more often than you think."

A loud noise comes from the center of the bar. I whip my head towards it only to find two men on the floor, brawling. The bartender lets out an irritated sigh as she reaches for the phone hanging on the wall. I leave my beer, half empty on the bar and head towards the brawl.

Sure enough the guy on top is no other than Dean Winchester. I sigh and start to pull Dean back. He frowns and swings at me. I duck under the blow and grab his arm.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" I yell.

Dean rolls his eyes,"Kicking this guy's ass or at least I was before you stopped me."

I shake my head,"Dean. No."

He shoves me back and comes at the guy again. They exchange blows. I look at one of the stronger looking men in the circle that had formed around them.

"Help me get them outside?" I yell over the chaos.

He nods and picks up the guy who Dean was beating up with ease. The man struggles in his arms.  
Dean glares at me, his eyes flashing black briefly,"What the hell Nicole?"

"Take it outside." I flatly say.

Dean shakes his head,"It's more fun in here."

I glare at him,"I will trap your sorry ass in the devil's trap if I have to." my voice is low and stern.

Dean narrows his eyes at me, gauging if I am serious or not. He sighs and trudges outside.

I nod in thanks at the man who had picked up Dean's victim. "Thank you." I pass him as we head outside.

He nods,"Don't let him do too much damage."

I force a smile,"I won't." I don't know how long the fight will go or how much damage will be done, so I decide to humor the guy.

I let the fight go on for about thirty minutes. Dean's beating the other guy to a pulp and he's near death.

"Alright, Dean.. Let's get you home." I say as I stand up from the box I had perched myself on.

Dean ignores me.

I grab his arm and pull him back,"Dean, now."

He sneers at me and I yank his arm back harder than I mean to. I hear it "Pop!" and my eyes widen. I drop Dean's arm and head to the other guy.

He looks at me with wide eyes and holds his hands up over his bloodied face. I shake my head,"Let me take care of you..I'm not going to hurt you." he relaxes and tries to sit up. I shake my head again,"Don't move." I gently place my hand on his chest and heal him.

He looks at me with wide eyes,"Thank you… you're some sort of angel.. thank you.." he hugs me.

I chuckle dryly."Thank you.. but I'm no angel.. now I suggest you run.. get a cab, do something to get the hell out of here."

He nods and scurries away, muttering a bunch of thank yous.

Dean rolls his eyes at the guy,"What have I told you about interfering in my fights?"

I cross my arms,"Dean, this isn't you."

"What do you mean? It's always been me. This is how I've always been." he pops his shoulder back into place without a word or even a wince. His eyes flash black and stay that way.

"Dean…" I start.

"What Princess?"

I sigh and pull out my knife."Dean, I don't want to do this."

He smirks and throws a punch that hits me square on the cheek. Dean frowns a bit and his eyes go back to normal."I'm sorry Nikki." he wordlessly heads down the alley.

* * *

I return back to my parent's place only to be greeted by a worried Sam."Hey, you okay?"

I have my head ducked down and I nod,"Just fine."

Sam lifts my chin and frowns as he sees the gnarly bruise forming on my face,"Nicole, who did this?" his tone is dead serious.

"Dean.. except he's not Dean.. he's a demon."

* * *

 _Written by Nikki_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Wow, Oh my Chuck, I am truly sorry for not posting another chapter sooner! My co-writter got busy IRL and didn't get the chance to edit this chapter sooner (Cause I speak French so she edits it to make sure it's not that bad XD). So again, I am really really really sorry!_

 _Anyway, enjoy this late chapter!_

 **Chapter 8**

 _Ellie's PoV_

Driving to Metatron's safe house with the King of Hell riding shotgun, that was new. He was giving me directions and I was nodding absently. At one moment, I feel the need to say something to break the silence of the car.

''Why are you helping us?'' I ask.

''Hum?'' Crowley asks, not paying attention to what I said.

I sigh.

''Why are you helping me to find Cas' grace?'' I repeat myself. ''It's not like if the rest of my family really like you...''

''But you don't dislike me do you?'' He asks, detouring my question.

I glance at him and look back at the road, shrugging.

''Well let's say having you on my good side has it's advantages.'' I answer.

''I'm on your good side?'' He asks.

I shrug.

''Like I know. You didn't answer my question: why are you helping us?'' I ask for the third time.

Crowley sighs.

''Well, if I help you now, one day I'm going to ask you for help and you're going to help me.'' He answers.

''So you're doing it for your personal good?''

''Basically. Let's say Castiel and I... we don't really have a good past, but if I help you save his life...''

''… You think he's going to forgive you for what you've done?'' I ask.

He nods.

''Something like that.'' He says.

I shake my head.

''I know my husband. He's never going to forgive you.'' I sigh.

Crowley sighs as well.

''I tried.'' He says.

We both stay quiet for a moment.

''What did you tell your demons? They probably don't know what you're doing, correct me if I'm wrong.'' I say.

He chuckles a bit.

''No you're not.'' He says. ''Actually, they think I'm gonna double-cross you, help you find your husband's grace, only to steal it from you afterwards.''

I raise my eyebrow at him.

''And are you going to do that?'' I ask.

He shakes his head.

''I'm going to say that you fought back and left with the grace. Happy?'' He says.

''Very.'' I answer. ''Though why wouldn't you steal his grace? I mean, it could be useful for you, no?''

Crowley sighs.

''Let's just say Castiel could be useful in the future...'' He simply answers, causing me to frown.

''What do you mean by that?'' I ask, tilting my head.

He shrugs.

''Nothing...'' He sighs, shaking his head. ''It doesn't really matter.''

I frown more but I don't add anything.

''So... anything new in Hell?'' I ask, changing the subject.

''Not really... a few demons disobeying, like usual.'' He says.

I nod slowly.

''Nice.'' I say, not really knowing what to say.

''Not really...'' Crowley says, a grin on his face.

I see him grinning and I chuckle a bit, causing him to laugh quietly.

''We should hang out more often.'' He says out of nowhere.

''Nah, not gonna happen.'' I say.

He sighs.

''Again, I tried.'' He says.

I chuckle a bit.

''You tried.'' I repeat.

Crowley laughs a bit again. This was going to be a really strange night.

* * *

We arrive at Metatron's safe house after about half an hour.

''Are you sure it's here..?'' I ask as I take a look at Metatron's safe house, a small and cozy cottage illuminated by the moon.

''Sure of it.'' He says.

I nod then jump out of the car.

''You think there's angels in there?'' I ask once Crowley is out of the car as well.

He shakes his head.

''My minions made sure there were none. You're welcome.'' He answers.

''Huh.'' I say then walk to the cottage, taking my angel blade out of my jacket.

Crowley raises an eyebrow at me.

''Never too careful.''I say with a shrug.

''You don't trust my minions?'' He asks.

''No, not really.''

''I don't blame you.'' He sighs.

I chuckle a bit and shake my head as I walk to the door of the cottage. I glance at Crowley and he takes his own angel blade out, then I open the door. But like Crowley said, his minions made sure there were no angels. The cottage had only three rooms: the main one, a small bedroom and a small bathroom, but those last two rooms were probably just there to look pretty. The main room had a large couch and a fireplace, and at least a hundred books piled up around the place. I let out a sigh and put my blade back on my jacket.

''I'll check in the bedroom.'' I say as I excuse myself.

I walk around the bedroom and look in every possible hiding place Cas' grace could be, not stopping myself from throwing things on the ground. Now and then, I hear a book hitting the floor from the main room, telling me Crowley is also looking, which was a good thing. After spending more than two hours in the room, I yell in rage.

''I checked the bedroom three times. It's not in there.'' I groan as I get back where Crowley was.

I notice that at least half of Metatron's books are on the floor, open.

''Didn't find anything either.'' Crowley says, letting another book fall on the ground.

I sigh and start looking in the books with Crowley, but after looking into every single one of them, I realize Castiel's grace might not be in here. I groan in rage and randomly kick in the books on the floor.

''You alright sweetheart?''Crowley asks.

I glare at him.

''It's not here.'' I sigh.

Crowley shakes in head.

''We barely checked this room, we only looked in the books.'' He says. ''You look exhausted. When is the last time you slept? For real, I mean.''

''A while, I guess.'' I mutter as I shrug.

''Okay, we're gonna do something: take a nap and I'm going to continue looking. Deal?'' He asks.

I frown and cross my arms.

''What tells me if you find Castiel's grace you're not gonna leave with it?'' I ask.

''Well first off, why would I have told you about those safe houses if I didn't want you to have it?'' He returns the question.

He wasn't wrong, there was no point in telling me about Metatron's safe houses if he didn't want me to have Cas' grace again. I let out a loud sigh and slowly nod.

''Fine, I'll go take a nap. But you wake me up in half an hour, understood?'' I say.

He nods.

''Sure.'' He says.

I nod again and walk to the bedroom. It's not like Metatron had used the bed.

''Sleep well dear.'' I hear Crowley say as I close the door to sleep in private.

I roll my eyes a bit and crawl into the bed, which was really comfortable, and close my eyes.

I don't know if it was because Cas wasn't here, so I wasn't hearing him cough, or if I was really tired, because I fell asleep in less than ten minutes and didn't wake up after that.

* * *

I wake up with a sudden start and sit straight up in the bed. The first thing I realize is that the sun is already there and a quick look at my watch tells me Crowley didn't wake me up after half an hour like I told him to do. I groan a bit and get out of the bed. I get out of the bedroom only to realize Crowley isn't in the cottage anymore. Well if I can still call it a cottage: the couch was ripped apart, at some places the wooden floor had holes in it and the fireplace was just pieces of metal. Wow, Crowley really wanted to find Cas' grace. I sigh, take out my cellphone and call him.

''Morning sweetheart.'' He says.

''I told you to wake me up after half an hour.'' I immediately say.

I hear him chuckle a bit as well as some other background noises, like glass ticking and pool playing.

''I'm sorry, but you seemed so peaceful I couldn't get myself to wake you up.'' He answers.

I frown a bit as I start recognizing the noises.

''Are you in a bar?'' I ask.

''Maybe.'' He answers.

I roll my eyes as I walk outside.

''Did you find it?'' I ask.

''If I had, I would have wo-'' He starts but suddenly there's a loud noise, like if someone had started a fight, and I hear a voice I swear was just like the one of Nikki.

I sigh and shake my head. I was probably still a bit asleep.

''Anyway...'' I sigh as I get in my car. ''Thank you again.''

''You're welcome. I'll be in touch.'' He says then hangs up.

I sigh and text Cas not to worry that I'll be back home in about an hour.

When I arrive at my home, I already know something's wrong. I frown as I get out of the car, moving the rolls in the backseat, before getting out rapidly. I get inside, only to find everyone in the living room. Cas and Nikki were both sitting on the couch and Sam was pacing around. They all look at me as I get in and I see Nikki's hurt.

''What happened?'' I ask.

Cas and Sam glance at each other as Nikki looks down before letting out a sigh.

''It's Dean.''

* * *

After listening Nikki's story, I pretend to need some air and walk outside, angry. I take out my cellphone and call Crowley.

''You son of a bitch!'' I yell in the phone once he picked up.

''Oh, so you learned about Dean.'' He simply answers.

''You lied to me!''

''Darling, I'm a demon, I lie a lot. But I didn't lie when I said I want Castiel to have his grace back'' He sighs.

I groan.

''So in reality, you just want Cas to have his grace so if Dean turns on you, you're going to have back up?'' I ask.

''Wow, you're smart.'' He says.

''You're a real asshole. For one night, I really thought you cared about something else than yourself!'' I half yell in the phone. ''Remember when I said I was glad you were still alive? Well, no actually, I wish you were dead!''

''I don't think you really understand what I've done for you, Elizabeth.'' He says roughly.

I groan.

''Never call me that again.'' I reply harshly.

''But it's your name, and isn't it beautiful. Now you're going to listen to me carefully: I helped you more than you can imagine. Without me, you wouldn't know about Metatron's safe houses. And without me, you wouldn't know your husband is going to die in a week. So you're going to shut your bloody mouth and thank me!'' Crowley snarls in the phone, angry.

I stay quiet and close my eyes. He was right. He was fucking right.

''What happened, Elizabeth, cat got your tongue?'' Crowley mocks.

I have no idea why, but I have tears in my eyes. I don't answer the demon.

''That's what I thought.'' He says with a mean chuckle.

''I hate you...'' I whisper.

''I know. Love you too.'' He says then hangs up.

I bite my lip and hang up as well, rapidly chasing the tears away. I slowly walk back to my house, with the firm intention to tell my family where I was last night and what I learned.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: My co-writter truly apologize for taking so much time to write this chapter._

 _Chapter 10 should come son enough._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 9**

 _Nikki's Pov_

"Dad, no.." I gently push my dad's hand away as he tries to heal the bruise forming on my cheek. According to Sam, it was showing up in a nasty shade of purple. "We talked about this."

Cas frowns slightly and lowers his hand."Okay.."  
Sam offers me an ice pack as Ellie walks back in. Her eyes are filled with tears, not of anger, but of sheer frustration. I stand up and offer her my seat on the couch, next to my dad. She takes it, wordlessly. She plays with the wedding ring gracing her finger.

"Something wrong, Mom?" I quietly prompt.

Ellie sighs,"I need to be honest with you three."

Cas tilts his head and Sam sits in a chair, pulling me into his lap.

"I was out last night.. and I was looking for Cas' grace." she says.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Sam asks.

"Nothing.. just who I was with is the wrong part."

"Who were you with?" Cas asks, he sounds worse than he did yesterday.

"Crowley." Ellie murmurs.

"Wait, what? I ran into him yesterday at the bar.." I frown. "He didn't mention you."

Ellie looks up at me,"Yeah, well he also lied to me about Dean, and wait you were at a bar yesterday?"

I nod,"How do you think I got punched in the face by Dean? I just ran into him at the grocery store?"

Her expression hardens, showing me she doesn't appreciate my humor or sarcasm, whatever you want to call it."Nicole… Not now." her tone is laced with stress.

I look down,"Sorry."

She sighs and stands,"Sam, Nikki can I talk to you in the other room please?"

I nod and get up, offering Sam my hand. Sam takes it and intertwines our fingers.

Cas tilts his head, worry filling his features."Is something wrong, Ellie?"

Ellie shakes her head,"No, no… I just want to.."

"Find out more about Dean." I offer, knowing all too well she's got something to say about Cas.

Cas narrows his eyes slightly and I hold my breath. "Alright.."

Ellie runs her hand down her face. "He's got a week to live." she says in a hushed tone. Her words seem to be amplified in my ears as soon as I hear them. A week to live.. Where have I heard those words? Oh, that's right, a distant memory from when I was little. My parents had thought I had fallen asleep. I was maybe three or four when it happened. I knew something was up because of the hushed tones they used.

* * *

 _I sat on the top of the stairs, close enough to where I could hear, but not close enough to be able to be seen._

" _How long do you have left?" Cas asked her._

" _A week max…" Ellie sighed._

 _I heard Cas groan,"You really should not have made the deal." he ran his hand down his face. His face was bleak. He'd been gone for a while. I never knew why until I was much older and he told me._

" _I couldn't stand the thought of losing you forever." she muttered._

" _So you would rather have our daughter grow up without her mother?" Cas half-snapped."Do you realize how selfish that is?"_

 _Ellie recoiled, this was the most emotion he'd shown since his return from Heaven. "I'm sorry.." she whispers. "I love you both.. and it seemed like the right thing to do. You know that as well as I do. Her grace is showing up and I'm not the one who knows how to handle it."_

" _Oh, so selling your soul to get your angel husband back seemed like the proper way to handle it?"_

" _No… that's not what I'm saying." A frustrated sigh left her lips. "All I'm saying is she needs you, not me right now."_

" _She doesn't need me." Cas said flatly. "She needs her mother who doesn't need to readjust to the human world."_

 _Ellie shook her head,"Cas, she needs you."_

" _She needs_ us _. And with you in Hell, she can't exactly get that, now can she?" he snapped._

* * *

"And we can't stop it can we?" Sam's asking quietly, pulling me out of my thoughts with a squeeze of my hand. He looks over at me with concern.

"Not unless he keeps stealing grace or we find Metatron.." Ellie sadly confirms.

I nod quickly and blink a few times, the world spinning slightly.

Sam wraps an arm around me before my knees can give out. "You used your grace, didn't you?"

"Uhh...heh.." I smile weakly. "On the guy your brother beat half to death."

He shakes his head, but I know he's not mad at me. Ellie on the other hand is trying not to yell at me. She hates it when I use my grace because it drains me so much and I guess I act slightly tipsy. Oh, and I have shitty balance.

"Nicole.." she starts.

"I know, I know.. I shouldn't use my grace, blah blah blah.. blah." I roll my eyes dismissively.

Sam's trying not to laugh at me. He helps me stand on my feet, keeping his arm around me.

Ellie sighs,"What am I going to do with you?" she mutters, but it's not in English, but instead Enochian.

I smirk,"Love me forever and ever.." I reply back in the same language.

Sam watches our exchange with interest. It's like he's watching a tennis match. "Translation please?" he asks softly.

I smile at him,"She wants to know what she's going to do with me. I said she should love me forever."

Sam nods"I would understand, but _someone_ still hasn't taught me Enochian yet."

Ellie smiles and laughs, I mean an actual laugh. "Well, while she's resting she can teach you."

I frown slightly and start to protest but Sam picks me up bridal style.

"Yes, ma'am.." he grins and carries me to my room.

Ellie smiles at us before heading back to the other room.

 _Written by Nikki_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Wow, sorry I'm late! Sorry! Anyway, I have to say I enjoyed writting this chapter... even if it's a bit sad..._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 10**

 _Ellie's PoV_

''Yes ma'am.'' Sam says and grins before leaving with Nikki in his arms to their room.

I smile at them and walk back where Cas was. He was still sitting on the couch. I give him a small smile but he doesn't smile back and it makes my smile fade away.

''Why are you lying to me?'' He asks with a sigh.

His question takes me by surprise.

''What?'' I ask, even though I perfectly knew what he was talking about.

''Don't act like you don't know Ellie.'' He almost snaps, but he's exhausted, so it doesn't sound that threatening.

''Cas...'' I start but my husband shakes his head.

''Don't. It's useless.'' He sighs and looks away.

I bite my bottom lip.

''You don't seem to realize I know when you're lying.'' He adds, still not looking at me.

I look down at my hands. I hated lying to him, but telling him he was going to die in a week... was it really the good thing to do?

''And Crowley, really?'' He says loudly, well louder than usual, which makes me jump a bit. ''Seriously, what got into your mind?''

''Cas, I did it for you...'' I start.

''No. No, Ellie, you did it for yourself.'' He snaps, for real this time. ''Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe, just maybe it would be better for me to die? Maybe it's time to make things right for once?''

I stop breathing.

''How can you say that?!'' I yell back. ''How can you even think about dying?!''

''Because last time you brought me back, Nikki lost her mother for twenty years!'' He yells, his voice echoing in the house.

He didn't look sick right now. He was pissed. Not only was he pissed, he was pissed at me. But he was right, Cas had died more than once, but every time, he was coming back. But a long time ago, when Nikki was just a little girl, Cas was killed for the first time, because of me. And I really needed him. But things didn't go exactly like I had planed.

* * *

 _I rapidly wipe off the tears of my cheek as I get up right after burying the small box in the middle of a crossroad. Castiel was dead. And after a week of praying to God, hoping he would bring him back, I had given up and decided to ask the help of other creatures: demons._

 _So there I was, in the middle of a crossroad, waiting for my savior._

 _''Hello darling.'' A british voice says behind me._

 _I turn around quickly, face to face with a demon. His meatsuit was in his fifties, and he didn't look that bad._

 _''I'm here to make a deal.'' I speak._

 _''Oh, really? Never could have guessed.'' The demon says with sarcasm, a grin on his face. ''What can I do for you darling?''_

 _I bite my lip._

'' _Bring my husband back from the dead.'' I say in a whisper._

 _''Oh, you want me to bring back the dead.'' He says._

 _I nod._

 _''But there's a small hiccup...'' I say._

 _''That would be?''_

 _I take a breath.._

 _''He's... well was, an angel.'' I breath out._

 _The demon raises an eyebrow at me, then starts pacing slowly, a smirk on his lips._

 _''I don't know which is funnier: the fact that you want me to bring back one of my mortal enemies from the dead or the fact that angels actually know how to love!'' He says with a chuckle._

 _''Are you going to bring him back?!'' I ask loudly._

 _''I will, but the terms are going to have to change.'' He says._

 _''What do you mean?'' I ask._

 _''I mean, any nomral deal gives you ten years to live... but bringing back an angel... You won't have ten years, sorry Love.'' He says._

 _I look down._

 _''How much time can I have?'' I ask in a whisper._

 _The demon thinks for a bit._

 _''Well, since you're a really pretty woman, I can give you half a year.'' He answers._

 _Six months. Only six months? Nikki was three, she needed me, I knew it but... she also needed her father. And I needed Cas._

 _I look back at the demon._

 _''Castiel.'' I say._

 _He raises an eyebrow._

 _''Excuse me? He asks._

 _''His name was Castiel. And you're gonna bring him back._

 _And before he can add anything, my lips are on his. Because the only thing I had in mind at that moment was bringing Cas back._

 _I pull away a few seconds later. The demon still had that smirk on his lips._

 _''When will he be back?'' I ask._

 _''Give me an hour.'' He says._

 _I nod._

 _''May I know your name, darling?'' He asks._

 _''Ellie...'' I sigh._

 _''Well, Ellie, see you in six months..'' The demon says then makes a move to snap his finger._

 _''Wait, what's your name?'' I ask out of curiosity_

 _''The name's Crowley.'' He answers. ''See you around.''_

 _Then he disappears in thin air. I shake my head._

 _''Hopefully not.'' I mutter to myself._

 _And God knew how wrong I was._

* * *

''But don't you get it Castiel?! I didn't sell my soul or anything this time!'' I yell back.

Now we were both standing up, facing each other. Somehow, Cas had enough strenght to be mad at me.

''I'm sorry Elizabeth, but Crowley surely didn't help you just because he wanted to be kind!'' He yells back.

''A favor! I owe him a favor! That's it! No soul selling, no kiss, nada!'' I yell back.

''What for?! There's something you're not telling me. And it has something to do with that.'' He groans.

I stop and look down, tears in my eyes. Cas sighs and sits back on the couch, his pitch of energy now gone.

''Ellie, what is it?'' He asks, his voice softer.

Before I can stop it, a sob escapes my lips and I fall on the couch near Cas.

''If we don't find your grace... you're going to die in a week...'' I sob, tears rolling down my face as I look Cas in the eyes.

''What...?'' he asks.

''Please don't make me say it again..'' I whisper.

Cas opens his mouth then closes it. He looks out at the window for a few seconds before looking back at me and taking my hands.

''Then I want it to be the best week of my life.'' He says and gently squeezes my hands. ''If I got a week to live, I want to spend it with you and Nikki. Please stop looking for my grace before it's too late...''

I take my hands out of Cas'.

''You're giving up?'' I ask, getting up.

''Ellie, it's useless...'' He says, his voice sounding tired.

''No. No it's not. I am not losing you, you hear me? Whether you like it or not, I'm going to find your grace. And I will get the help of Lucifer if I need too, not I'm not giving up. Never.'' I snap and walk to the door.

''Ellie come back here right now! You're not going anywhere!'' Cas shouts hardly, painfully getting up as I open the door.

I shake my head.

''Sorry Cas. But unlike you, I'm not giving up.''

As I say this, I leave the house and jump in my car. I was going to find Castiel's grace.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Here's chapter 11! I don't know what happened to Nikki and I, but we went like: wow, let's make this story super sad yay!_

 _Okay, sorry, anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 11**

 _Nikki's PoV_

Sam's fingers lace lazily in mine. "Okay, let's try this again.." he murmurs as he tries to say the phrase I was teaching him in Enochian.

I grin at him,"Close but no.."

He lets out an annoyed sigh,"Where am I going wrong?"

"You're trying too hard, relax your tongue.."

Sam laughs,"That's the first time I've heard that leave your mouth."

I roll my eyes at him. "Sam, please.. I'm trying to keep the grace drunkenness.. sickness whatever you want to call it under control and you making comments like that isn't helping anyone."

He kisses my cheek,"Sorry.." he doesn't sound too sorry about it.

I tell him off in Enochian and he repeats the phrase back to me with fluency. "So, I have to cuss at you for you to be able to speak it?" I tease

Sam tilts his head,"You cussed at me?"

I nod,"Yeah.."

His eyes widen and there's a hint of innocence to them. "I'm so sorry, Nikki."

I laugh and kiss him."You now know one phrase in Enochian."

Sam smiles as he pulls me closer to him. We hear footsteps heavily coming up the stairs. I frown slightly and Sam lets me go to get out of bed and investigate. "Cas, what are you doing?" Sam asks, heading back to our room, behind Cas.

Cas looks at me,"I've got a week to live.. and your mother took off."

I sit up and start to get out of bed,"What?"

"She said she's not giving up.." Cas quietly adds. "And I don't want to spend the last week of life just staying here moping."

"So you're going after her?" Sam asks.

Cas shakes his head weakly. "I'm going to help you find Dean."

Sam frowns,"Cas, I can't ask that of you."

"Dad, Sam's right.." I say. "And besides, I think I might have a way to get you some more time."

I look at Sam and Cas after I tell them my great plan.

"No." Sam says flatly.

"Sam, it'll work.. besides it won't harm me." I protest.

Cas shakes his head,"Nikki, it's a kind offer, but there's too many things that could go wrong."

"We could cut too deep in the wrong place, we could take too much or hell it could not even work at all."

I sigh,"And it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"And I won't let you." my husband snaps.

"I don't need your permission, Sam." I snap back.

Cas looks at us, waiting to say anything.

"It's stupid Nikki, you could die." Sam tries to reason with me.

"So what? It's better than seeing my Dad die again and this time knowing I could've stopped it."

Sam runs a hand down his face,"Nikki…"

"No, I'm sick and tired of feeling like I can't help those I care about. Like how I couldn't help you and Dean when Lucifer was released. How I couldn't help you when you got back from the cage. How I couldn't do anything but watch as you stay up all night,unable to sleep because of the memories and other things." my voice cracks slightly. "How all I could do was watch as you fell apart."

Sam doesn't look at me. "Nikki, you helped me more than you realize. And you couldn't help with the memories because I wouldn't let you. I wouldn't let you take them on. Look at what it did to Cas, no offence Cas, but it screwed him up."

Cas mutters something along the lines of,"None taken," but his voice is so quiet and weak.

"I can't lose my best friend and the only good thing to happen to me in a while." Sam continues.

I glare out the window."Dad, it's your call."

Cas sighs and looks at me,"I'm not going to take your grace, Nicole."

I nod once."Okay."

Sam looks at me and shakes his head,"You're reckless."

"Like you're any better." I snap

"I am."

"Oh yeah?" I look at him. "You threw yourself into a pit with the Devil in you because you thought you could 'handle' it. Or the fact that when you lost your brother you went out to kill the thing that had killed him. Oh and tried to take on the first demon _ever_ created!"

"For the ones that I love!" Sam half yells at me.

"And you don't think I'm doing this for the same reason?" I yell back.

Sam shakes his head as he stares at me. "But this is different!"  
"You're right, I don't run the risk of breaking the world." I regret the words as soon as the words leave my mouth.

He recoils before he walks out of the room without another word.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I follow him.

"Out…" Sam vaguely answers. He grabs his keys.

I frown as I watch him leave. I run my hands down my face and groan into my hands.

Cas had followed me and I didn't realize it until I turn around and walk into him. We steady each other.

He gives me a half-hearted smile,"Well, it looks like it's just us for the time being."


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Just to tell you that the next two chapter aren't going to be in Nikki's and Ellie's PoV... But in Castiel's and Sam's! We wanted to try something, tell us what you think of it!_

 _Also, I shall post one chapter a week, just to warn you._

 _Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

 **Castiel's PoV**

 _Chapter 12_

"Well, it looks like it's just us for the time being." I say with a half hearted smile.

Nikki gives me back a small smile and gently wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my chest, trying not to lean on me too much, knowing how weak I was. By reflex, I place my hand on her head and gently caress her hair. We stay like that in silence for a moment before I speak up.

''I want you to know that you're the best thing that happened to your mom and I.'' I mutter.

I feel her gently pulling away and a second later she's looking at me right in the eyes.

''You're talking like we're going to let you die...'' She whispers, a scared glint in the deepest part of her eyes, reminding me of her when she was afraid of monsters when she was little.

I let out a sigh.

''Well if by some miracle your mother finds my grace, then I'll live... but otherwise, there's no solution.'' I sigh.

Nikki opens her mouth to protest and say she can give me some of her grace, but I cut her off with a small glare.

''No, not happening. Beside...'' I start as I slowly walk out of the room, leading Nikki with me. ''.. if your mom had to learn that I let you do that, she would probably divorce me...'' I say with a bit of humor, trying to change the subject.

We had reached the couch and sit on it, my arm still wrapped around my daughter. Nikki chuckles.

''A divorce? More like stab you with your own blade.'' She says with a small laugh. ''Then she would do the same with me. Then she would probably bring us back and ground us.''

Her comment makes me chuckle a bit, causing my whole body to get hit by a wave of pain, making me wince, but I hide it from Nikki's view. It was true that Ellie had a character a bit... violent. Sometimes. But I loved her that way.

I look down at Nikki as she rest her head on my chest again.

''I don't want to lose you...'' She whispers.

I shake my head and gently rub her arm.

''You know... a lot of people say you have the same character as your mother, but I think we have as much in common...'' I say with a quiet voice.

Nikki looks up at me.

''How so?'' She asks with the same quiet voice.

I shrug.

''Well...Both of us, we would do anything to save the people we love, but..'' I stop for a moment, causing Nikki to frown a bit.

I sigh.

''When it comes to us... it's like we don't care anymore. We both don't care if we die or not. We don't think we're worth the fight...'' I finish.

Nikki looks down, not saying anything.

''But we're wrong. In a way at least.'' I add. ''Because we are worth it to our loved ones' eyes...''

I'm force to stop as a rough cough escapes my mouth, causing Nikki, probably unconsciously, to hug me tighter. I sigh and gently rub her back again.

''I've done a lot of bad in my life... probably more bad than good..'' I start.

''Don't say that, Dad. We all make mistakes.'' Nikki cuts me off.

I sigh.

''Really big mistakes, in my case... but you, Sam, your mother... you all still think I'm worth more alive than dead.''

Nikki nods rapidly.

''You are.'' She says with a small voice.

I let out a small sigh.

''What I want to say is that people like us, we don't want the ones we love to do risky things to save our lives... I don't want you to give me your grace because it can be dangerous for you, and I don't want your mother to search for my grace with the help of Crowley because he's not exactly one of my favorite demons, and I don't want her to have to make a deal with him again...'' I say, giving Nikki a broken smile. ''So please, stop torturing your minds to save me. If I deserve to live, then I'll live. I'll get my grace back, and I help to get Dean back to normal, then we'll be able to have something close to a real life again.''

''But if we don't do anything to get your grace back or a least give you something temporary, you will die!'' Nikki says, sitting up.

I sigh and shake my head again, gently taking Nikki's hand.

''Nikki, I just don't want things that happened in the past to happen again. If I've got seven days to live, be sure I'll live them with the people I love. And I won't stay here. This is why I want to help you and Sam find Dean...if I can do something good before I died, I'll feel better. Trust me on that one.'' I say, looking at Nikki right in the eyes.

She opens her mouth to argue, but I shake my head and cut her off.

''End of conversation.'' I say with a half rough voice.

Nikki looks down, taking her hand away from mine. I let out a small sigh before forcing a smile she couldn't even see. I gently brush her arm and she finally looks up at me.

''Now go get your laptop and show me the things you have on Dean...'' I tell her.

She let out an exasperated sigh but nods.

''Only if you call mom and tell her to get her ass back here so she can spend time with you.'' She says, crossing her arms after she got up from the couch.

I chuckle slightly.

''Deal.'' I tell her.

She smiles a bit and go back to her room. I sigh and take out my cellphone, calling my wife. She picks up after the third ringing.

''Cas.'' She says with a voice that sounded broken, and I knew she had cried.

''Honey... come back home... please.'' I whisper in the phone.

I hear nothing for a few seconds and I'm scared she's going to hang up, but I hear a small chuckle, causing me to tilt my head.

''Why did I leave in the first place?'' She asks with a small laugh mixed with sadness.

I chuckle a bit, holding my side as pain hits me again, but I ignore it.

''I don't know..'' I answer with a small chuckle.

She laughs a bit again.

''I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'' She says.

I nod.

''I'll be waiting for you.'' I say.

''I know you will.'' She says, then pauses. ''I'm sorry, Cas. That was stupid. And you know how much I love you...''

I smile a bit.

''I know, honey, I know. It's okay. I love you too. See you in fifteen minutes.'' I answer.

She hums as an answer and we both hang up. Nikki comes back from her room with her laptop.

''Let's do this.'' She says


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Here's chapter 13, sooner then I expected! Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 13**

 _Sam's PoV_

I've done a lot of pretty stupid things in my life. But what I'm about to do is probably one of the stupider ideas of mine. I drum my hands on the steering wheel as I wait at a stop light. My phone lays in the passenger seat. The seat that Nikki normally occupies. I sigh as I look at it briefly before the light turns green. I just had to hope she wasn't mad at me. We don't usually fight, I mean sure we have tiny arguments which consist of us yelling and then one of us, usually her, messing up what we want to say and then the other laughing. It's not a very effective way to argue, but it works for us.

I keep driving down the road,not really sure what I'm looking for, but at the same time having some idea. Nikki said she'd found Dean because of his Baby, the black 1967 Chevy Impala he drives. The gravel crunches under the tires of the car, providing the only noise that I can hear right now.

My phone starts to ring and I swear slightly as I lean over to grab it, my eyes not leaving the road as I do.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Hey…" Nikki says.

"Hey. What's up?" I can't help but smile as I hear her voice.

"I hear that smile in your voice, Winchester." she teases. "Anyways, have you found Dean yet?"

I shake my head but then remember she can't see me,"Nope. Not yet."

She moves the phone away from her lips, because her voice sounds muffled as she says,"No, nothing yet." I hear her say something else, but can't make it out. "Sorry," she says as she comes back on the line,"Cas is going through what we have on Dean right now."

"It's all good. But something tells me you're not calling in concern to Dean."

She goes quiet for a few seconds and my heart races. "No, I didn't."

I smile slightly,"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize. About earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just worried about Dean and my da-"

I cut her off, "Hey, say no more. I get it, alright, and I'm sorry too."

"For what?" I can hear the smile in her voice. It's the teasing one that she would give me sometimes when she knew she was right.

"For being difficult…" I chuckle.

She laughs,"Uh-huh.. sure.."

I smile and look in the parking lot that I happen to be driving by, a black car catching my eye,"Hey, Nik, I have to go. I'll call you back soon, hopefully."

"You found him?"

"Maybe."

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too." We end the call as I pull into the parking lot. I park next to the car which might be Dean's Impala. I frown ever so slightly as I get a glimpse of it. It's caked in dirt and filled with trash. Dean had seriously let his car go, which is unlike him. He's the same person who would have freaked out if there was even one speck of dust on the seat. I sigh a bit as I get out of the car, knife and a pair of handcuffs in hand. I really didn't want to hurt Dean, but I would if I had to do it.

A few hours had gone by since I had taken Dean in. As soon as I got back to the Bunker, I had chained down Dean in our dungeon. I inject him with some of my blood, the only cure I know for undoing his demon-ness. An exorcism wouldn't work, because he wasn't possessed but instead the demon was who he was. It was a part of him, just as much as a heartbeat was.

He screams in pain and is pleading me to stop, saying I'm killing him. I'm killing my brother.

I shake my head as I walk outside of the room, needing some air. Some of his words ring in my head.

" _You never had a brother.. just an excuse for not manning up." he had hissed at me._

I open a bottle of water as I dial Nikki's number. It goes to voicemail,"Hey, I've got Dean… He's being pretty feisty. And get this, Baby's dirty and he doesn't care. He told me it was just a car. Hopefully he'll be back to normal soon. Love you." I hang up and head back to the dungeon after I take a few sips of my water. The dungeon's empty. Dean's missing. Which can only mean one thing: he's in the Bunker, pretty pissed and he'll be coming for me. _Son of a bitch._ I think as I pull my knife from my pocket.

"Let the games begin." I mutter to myself as I head down the hall. I walk for a little bit before I decide to cut the power in the Bunker. I know it won't do much, but hopefully it will buy me some time.

"You act like I want to be _cured_. Personally, I like the disease." Dean snaps as he's breaking down the door with a hammer.

I raise my knife,"Dean, I don't want to kill you. But I will if I have to."

He smirks as he breaks down the door. He's about to step through the door when someone pulls him back. I frown a bit as I make my way slowly to the door, or what was the door. Cas has his arms wrapped around Dean.

"It's over.. Dean.. it's all over." Cas mutters.

Dean yells in rage but his black eyes turn back to his normal green eyes. He takes a few shaky breaths as Cas guides him to his room in the Bunker.

I lean against the wall as I catch my breath. Cas walks back over to me.

"You okay, Sam?" he asks.

I nod,"I'm fine.." I look at him,"You okay?"

He nods,"Yes.."

"Where's Nikki?" I ask, not bothering to hide my concern.

Cas gives me a small smile,"At home.. the use of her grace took over."

I chuckle."I'll probably stay here for a bit.."

Cas nods,"Okay.. I'm going to head home and wait for Ellie."


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Here's chapter 14! So sorry if my chapters take always more time to arrive, it's because it takes me 2-3 days to write it and it takes my friend 2-3 days to edit it, since english isnt my first language (I probably already said that, but oh well). So, anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 14**

 _Ellie's PoV_

''See you in fifteen minutes.'' Cas says into the phone.

I hum once and hang up. I rapidly wipe off the water that was still on my cheeks before a small smile appears on my lips. I start driving back home, only to get another phone call. I frown and grab my cellphone. I frown even more when I see the name on the screen. I groan a bit as I take the call.

''What do you want?!'' I ask roughly.

''Calm down love.'' Crowley's voice says into the phone. ''I've got news for you.''

''Oh yeah? Well you can put those news where I think.'' I snap.

My comment only makes him chuckle.

''Ellie, always so funny.'' He says.

I roll my eyes.

''What makes you think you can call me after what you've done?!'' I half yell.

''What I've done?! Dean is more happy than he ever was with Moose or anyone of you!'' He snaps. ''And how many times will I have to remind your pretty little head that because of me you know how long Cas has to live and you know where is grace might be? Oh and that's just what I did for you in the past few days! Don't get me started on what I've done for you in the past few years! So you shut your pretty mouth and listen to me if you want your husband to live. Because if he dies, I won't bring him back again. Understood?''

I stay silence for a while, my brain trying to analyse what had just happen. I finally let out an annoyed sigh.

''What is so important you think you can tell me to shut up?'' I groan.

''Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that angelic husband of yours.'' He says.

Without even seeing him, I knew he had rolled his eyes. I stay silent for a moment.

''You found one of the safe houses.'' I mutter, knowing he wouldn't have called me otherwise.

''Of course I did.'' He says with a proud voice. ''I'll text you the address. Meet you there.''

''Oh no. No way. Text me the address, but don't you dare meet me there. Go back in Hell and let me do my job of taking care of my husband!'' I snap.

''You sure you don't need help?'' He asks.

''Oh, yes, actually, I need help. A miracle, if you want the truth. But I'll tell you what, Crowley: I don't need _your_ help. Not this time.'' I groan.

I hear him let out a really long sigh.

''Alright...'' He mutters.

Before he can add anything, I hang up. He texts me the address. I bite my lip text Cas that there was a last minute change, without any specifications. A second later, my cellphone rings and I decline Cas' call. I sigh then take a deep breath. I was so going to Hell for what I was doing. Again. I sigh again and head for the safe house.

* * *

I scream in rage as I throw one of the artifacts on the floor, breaking it in three large pieces. It had been at least two hours since I was looking for Cas' grace in this supposed safe house, an old artifacts museum. But from the bottom of my heart, I knew Cas' grace wasn't here, and I was losing my time. I place my hands on a nearby ancient wardrobe in the room, trying to calm down. I close my eyes and let my head fall down a bit. Suddenly, I hear the front door open, then close. I rapidly turn around, taking my blade out. I couldn't see the door from where I was, so I move slowly to be able to see something, but suddenly, a man steps in the room. An angel, actually, with a blade in his hand. I groan as he smiles.

''Oh, look, the angel's whore.'' He says with a grin.

I roll my eyes.

''Okay, I don't want any trouble. I was about to leave anyway. So let's make a deal, you let me go and I don't kill you.'' I sigh.

He chuckles.

''Oh, I'm so scared.'' He says sarcastically and grins. ''What about I don't let you go and I take you with me?''

''I don't think my husband will appreciate that. If you take me away, my family will find out who took me, and they'll blame your boss. Bye bye, Metatron.'' I say.

He just laughs and my grip on the blade tighten.

''Metatron is invincible.'' He says with a grin.

''Maybe. But you're not.'' I answer and before he can do something I jump on him.

Unfortunately, he dodges my attack and punch me in the face. I groan and rapidly swing my blade at him. I manage to make a deep cut in his arm and he glares at me before throwing me on the floor. I grumble as my back hits it roughly. I try to get up but he rushes on top of me and prevents me to do so. A sharp pain hits the side of my abdomen and I let out a quiet yell of pain. I try to fight back, but I soon realize my blade is not in my hand and that his is now on my throat, covered in my blood. He chuckles.

''Metatron is going to be ple-'' He starts, but he gets cut as a blade smites him through his chest from behind.

A bright light escapes his mouth and his eyes before he falls on the ground next to me roughly, letting me see the one who just saved my life.

''Got yourself in trouble again love?'' Crowley says

I groan as my hand rapidly moves to the wound on my side. It wasn't fatal I knew it, but I was losing blood rapidly. I get back on my feet painfully, not looking at the demon.

''Let me take a look at that..'' Crowley says after seeing my injury.

I rapidly shake my head.

''I said I didn't need your help.'' I mutter as I take a look around, looking for my blade. ''And I told you not to come here.''

He chuckles and I roll my eyes.

''Darling, the temptation was too high. And you should be thanking me. I just saved your life.'' He says with a grin.

I shake my head and see my blade.

''You're wrong.'' I say as I walk to it. ''This angel wanted me alive. He tried to hurt me so I wouldn't be able to fight back, but he wanted me alive.''

I wince a bit as I bend to grab my blade before I turn around to glare at Crowley.

''I was about to leave. Goodbye.'' I tell him with a harsh voice as I start walking to the exit.

He chuckles.

''Love, that injury looks quite bad...'' He says.

''It's not.'' I groan as I turn around to look at him.

I raise my blade in front of him and hold his gaze with a burning rage.

''And don't you dare come near me again.'' I snap.

Without any other words, I leave. I was so mad at Crowley, hating myself for not killing this demon. But the wound on my side was painful and I just wanted to go home, back to Cas.

So I get back to my car and drive, slowly but surely, back at my house, trying to stop the blood from escaping the wound with an old jacket.

I get back home after what seems to be like an eternity later, only to find my husband waiting for me. I rapidly lean on the front door once it's closed behind me, offering my husband a weak smile. I was so exhausted and weak. Cas didn't look mad at me for not coming back home like I had said. Actually, it was the exact opposite: He smiles widely as he sees me and rapidly gets up from the couch before walking to me. He looked... great. Like he wasn't going to die at all. He looked less tired, less in pain, the coughing looked like they had stop... and I knew it only meant one thing: Nikki had give him so of her grace.

''I missed you.'' Cas says as he brings me into a tight hug.

I wince a bit at the pain but don't say anything about it.

''She gave you some of her grace, didn't she?'' I whisper, not able to talk louder.

He sighs and nods.

''She did. She's resting now. But I need you to know that it was her decision...'' He starts but I shake my head and give him a small smile.

''I know.'' I say with a weak voice. ''And I would be lying if I was saying I wasn't glad. Because I am. Because you look better than before, and I just can't help but be happy about it...''

Nikki was a grown woman, she knew what she was doing. And to be honest, seeing how Cas was smiling, it was just taking all of my concerns away.

''Where were you...?'' Cas asks quietly.

''Hum...looking for your grace..'' I whisper, but before Cas can add anything, I lose my balance and I would have fall on the floor if Cas wasn't there to hold me close to him.

''Woah, easy...'' He says, feeling my weakness and making sure I don't fall, before seeing some blood dripping on the floor.

It takes him half a second to realize I'm hurt and to find my injury. He rapidly places his hand on my open wound, and before I can open my mouth to stop him -and he knows I would have- he heals me. I let out a sigh of relief, borderline a moan, as I let my head fall in his neck, now that the pain was gone.

''Thanks...'' I whisper, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him back.

''Thank Nikki, not me.'' He says.

I mutter a "Maybe later" in his neck as I hug him tightly.

''By the way, we found Dean and Sam is getting him back to normal as we're talking...'' He says with a huge smile.

I gasp a bit and pull away, now smiling brightly, like I wasn't about to die half a minute earlier.

''Cas, that's great. That's just... awesome!'' I say, a happy feeling washing all over my body.

Cas nods and kisses my forehead.

''It really is.'' He says then pulls away. ''So, are you going to tell me what happened while you were out?''

I nod slowly then stop, a grin on my face.

''Only if you come take a shower with me.'' I say.

Cas chuckles lightly and smirks.

''Seems like a fair deal.'' He replies.

I chuckle and intertwine our fingers, leading him to the bathroom. Now that Dean was going to be fine and that Cas wasn't going to die in a week, I couldn't help but be happy.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I'M SO SORRY! Oh my Chuck, seriously, I truly, sincerely, apologize. Last weeks, I have been really really busy, and I didn't have the time to post nor write anything... My co-writter/friend sent me this chapter ages ago, but I didn't have time to post it before today._

 _My dearest followers, please accept my apologies and enjoy this chapter. :)_

 **Chapter 15**

 _Nikki's PoV_

I groan slightly as I wake up with yet another killer headache, which in all honesty is bordering a migraine. The radio on my beside table is playing music softly. I reach to turn it off but another hand beats me to it. The song that's on is Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' "Your Guardian Angel".

"Sorry..I thought you'd be out for longer." Sam gives me a sheepish smile.

I return the sheepish smile. "It's all good.. I normally wouldn't care.. but… headache." I mutter.

He nods ''Thank you."

I tilt my head,confusing playing across my features.

"You gave Cas some of your grace.. and if you hadn't he wouldn't have been able to fix Dean. And Dean would've killed me. So, by association, you saved me."

I frown a bit,"So you're not mad?"

He shakes his head and lays next to me. He gingerly pulls me into his arms."Of course not.."

I smile a bit at him and kiss his cheek."How's Dean holding up?"

"Fine.. he's a little off, but what do you expect? He's been shot up with human blood and angel's grace. Dean's got cabin fever.. it's kinda funny."

I nod slightly. "So, when are you two working a case?"

"We just wrapped up one with a werewolf.. and Dean thinks we've got another one.. I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?"

"What is it?"

"A high school teacher vanished last night."

I make a face,"So? What makes Dean think it's our type of gig?"

Sam shrugs,"I'm just trying to keep him happy. He's going insane..and I don't want to be alone for the crazy."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "So we're humoring Dean?"

Sam nods."Yeah."

I nod,"Okay.. get some sleep and we'll head on out."

* * *

I'm up before Sam is the next morning. I gently untangle myself from the mess of limbs that we had become. I smile slightly and start to get ready to go on the hunt. My mom happens to be walking by the room as I stretch.

Ellie looks at me,"What are you doing?" she hisses as she walks in.

"Getting up… and getting ready." I reply quietly.

"You need rest."

"I'm fine, Mom.."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not arguing with you about this. You need rest."

I start to protest when a slightly groggy moose of a man wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ellie.. she'll be fine.. Dean think he's found a case and we don't think that there's one.." Sam yawns. "She'll be by my side at all times."

"And if you want, you can tag along with us.." I offer.

She bites her lip as she considers it. "What the hell.. I'll go..What is it anyways?"

"Missing high school teacher." I explain.

Ellie raises an eyebrow,"Really now?"

Sam nods,"Yeah.. he thinks that there's a case and since I can't prove otherwise he's sure it's just that."

"And let me guess, you two are just humoring him?"

Sam and I nod in unison.

She chuckles,"Alright.. I'll make breakfast and we'll head on out." she heads downstairs without another word.

Sam looks at me,"She's in a really good mood."

I nod,"Yeah.. and that's not good.. Just remember I don't want a normal funeral. Just a hunter's funeral will do."

Sam laughs,"You really think she's mad?"

I start to get dressed. "I know she is. Once she acted all happy and really cheery when I snuck out and ganked a vampire and then as soon as Cas got home she was ready to kill me for it."

He whistles. "I won't let her kill you." he changes into his FBI suit.

I sigh and start to fix his tie, sometimes I wonder if he puts it on crooked just so he has an excuse to watch me fix it. He says I get this really cute look of concentration on my face when I do it. Sam dips his head down and steals a kiss as I finish with his tie.

I smile at him as he hugs me."Love you.."

"Love you too.." he kisses the top of my head.

We head downstairs, hand in hand, to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast. She smiles as she sets down three plates on the table. The three of us eat in silence for the most part, the only sound is the gentle hum of the fridge and the birds starting to wake outside the window. My mom sits with the window behind her, the sun making a weird kind of halo as it rises.

"No lecture?" I ask after a while.

Ellie shakes her head,"No.. You know what you did was dangerous. You chose to do it. And thank you for doing it."

I cock my head to the side,"Did Dean try to kill you too?"

She shakes her head again. "No, an angel did." Ellie proceeds to then tell Sam and I about her adventure to go find Cas' grace.

Sam's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Wow… and you still haven't found Cas' grace?"

"Not yet.. I'm going to keep looking for it. But at least we have more time. I don't know how much time, but it's probably more than a week."

I sigh as I look down,"I bought him a month. That's all."

Sam places his hand over mine. "Hey, he's got time now.. more than he had before."

Ellie nods,"Sam's right. You bought your dad some time."

I smile a bit at them before standing up and clearing the plates. A car horn honks impatiently outside. Sam, Ellie, and I head outside to the familiar black Impala and its grinning driver.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: ...I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry... It took me an eternity to write this chapter... I'M SO SORRY! But still, I hope you enjoy..._

 _Also, this chapters and a few other take place in the 'Fan Fiction' (10.05) episode... Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 16**

 _Ellie's PoV_

''You're just a bunch of slow snails!'' Dean shouts as we get out of the house, a playful grin on his face.

He was leaning on his beloved Impale, arms crossed on his chest. I can't help but smile as I see him. I haven't realize before, but I had miss the oldest Winchester. Now I knew that I should have helped when he was a demon, but I was too busy worrying about Cas to realize my friend was also in trouble.

''And you're just a complaining squirrel.'' Nikki replies, a smile on her face, as she walks to Dean.

As soon as she reaches him, she brings him into a tight hug. Dean hugs her back as tightly, a sad smile on his lips.  
''I'm so sorry Nikki...'' He whispers. ''So so sorry...''

Nikki shakes her head as he pulls back.  
''Dean, it's okay. You weren't yourself.'' She says.

''Still, I hurt you...'' He mutters, looking down.  
''Yes you did, and you know that one thing I don't tolerate is when someone hurts my Kitten.'' I step in, a grin on my face.

Dean chuckles a bit, knowing I was just kidding. Well, half kidding.

''Come here you big boy.'' I say as I hug Dean as well.

He hugs me back, taking the opportunity to swipe me off my feet and shaking me a bit in the air.

''Aren't you mad?'' Dean asks, putting my back on the ground.

I shake my head and pull back.

''Nah... like Nikki said, you weren't yourself.'' I say with a small smile.

He smiles back before grinning.

''By the way, Crowley says ''Hi'.'' He says.

I gently punch him on the arm.

''Shut up.'' I mutter.  
Sam and Nikki chuckles a bit as Dean opens the driver's door then stops.

''By the way, how is Cas doing?'' He asks.

''Oh, he's doing fine. And he's resting inside, unlike another Novak.'' I say as I glance at my daughter.

She just shrugs and get inside the car, followed by a chuckling Samsquatch. I roll my eyes a bit, causing Dean to chuckle as well as he gets inside the car. I take place in the car, shotgun seat. Dean starts the car as a grin appears on his lips.

''We're back in business!'' He says.

I chuckle a bit as the car hits the road.

* * *

We enter the school's theatre together, all ready to play the FBI agents. I was chatting with Dean when I suddenly hear someone shouting ''You idjits!''. I stop walking and frown. That was probably a really bad joke. The person shouts it again and I turn my head to see who it was. It was a girl. A girl disguised as Bobby.

''Hum, guys...'' I start, but realize the others saw the exact same thing as me.

''Hey, Assbutt!'' Another voice shouts and our heads turn to see another girl, dressed as Cas this time.

''What the...'' I start but I stop when a girl shouts.

''Leave me alone mom!'' The girl yells at another one.

The two girls were wearing the kind of clothes Nikki and I would wear.

''Nicole Novak, don't yell at me!'' The one dressed as me yells back.

''You abandoned me!'' Fake Nikki shouts.

My heart squeezes itself in my chest as I remember the horrible fight I had with Nikki after I was back from Hell, right after Lucifer escaped.

''John and Mary, husband and wife, bringing home a brand new life...'' A girl dressed up as Dean sings, snapping me out of my thoughts.

But soon enough a girl stops her and starts commenting on her singing, giving us time to analyze what the fuck was going on.

''Please tell me I'm dreaming...'' I hear Nikki mutter.

''Sorry babe, but it's not a dream.'' Sam says with a weird voice.

''I'm gonna be sick...'' Dean says with a disgusted voice.

''No, no it's actually really cute, the production and all... never mind it's awful..'' Sam says with a sigh.

''I'm leaving.'' Dean groans.

He turns on his heels but I stop him.  
''Dean stay, there might be a case.'' I order.

He complains a bit but stays. Nikki was about to say something when suddenly two young girls come to us. Hopefully for us, they were dressed in normal clothes, the uniform of the school.

''Hi, oh my gosh. Are you, are you from the publisher? I'm Marie, the writer slash director, this is Mave -she points at her friend- my stage manager and that was just a-mmm'' One of them starts but I rapidly shows her my fake FBI badge.

''I'm Special Agent Williams, this is Special Agent Greer...'' I start, pointing at Nikki, who had her fake badge out as well.

''And I'm hi, Special Agent Smith...'' Sam continues, but suddenly he sees something and makes a move to hide his badge.

I frown and realize two students behind Marie and Mave had fake FBI badges and I rapidly hide mine, inciting Nikki to do the same.

'' And this is my partner Special Agent...'' Sam starts, pointing at Dean, but stops mid sentence.

''Smith.'' Dean says.

''Smith... No relation...'' Sam continues. ''We're here about the disappearance of your teacher, Miss Candler...''

Mave frowns a bit.

''Why did the FBI sent four Special Agents..? It's only a missing teacher...'' She asks.

''We're running out of cases to investigate.'' I answer rapidly.

Nikki gives me a small grin where I could read 'Nice safe there mom'.

''Anyway, any chance you-'' Sam starts again, but Dean cuts him.

''There's no singing in Supernatural!'' Dean almost shouts, outraged.

''Well this is Marie's interpretation.'' Mave sasses.

Dean gives an amused laugh.

''I mean, well, if there was singing you know, and that's a big if. If there was singing it would be classic rock. Not this... Andrew Floyd Webber crap.'' He says.

Sam mutters something to Dean but I can't hear what he's saying.

''What?'' Dean asks, looking at his brother but Marie talks again.

''Well you know, we do sing a cover of Carry On Wayward Son in the second act.'' She says.

''Really?'' Sam asks, frowning.

''It's a classic.'' Marie, Dean and Nikki all say at the same time, causing me to chuckle quietly.

''Right.'' Sam rolls his eyes. ''Anyways. We're here to talk about the disappearance of Miss Candler, remember?''

Sam gives Dean and Nikki a small look before giving Marie a small smile.

''Any chance you saw her before she vanished?'' He finishes.

''Um.. Yeah. She left around, like what? 9:30.'' Marie answers.

''Any idea where she would be headed that time of night?''

''A bar. Or Liquor store. Both.'' Mave says.

''Wow, really?'' Nikki asks.

''She had a nasty divorce last year. Most of the time she's sipping on her, uh, grown up juice or passed out. Usually in that order.''

''Yeah, well I don't blame her. I'm gonna need 50 jello shots and a hose down to get this stink off me.'' Dean mumbles.

Sam and I we laugh quietly, amused. Dean's comment causes Mave to charge at Dean, but Sam stops her with a move of the hand.

''Mave right? You're the stage manager?''

''And I understudy Jody Mills.'' Mave replies.

''What?'' Nikki mutters.

''That's great. Jody Mills is great.'' Sam says before clearing is throat. ''So, how about you give my partner Greer and I a behind the scenes tour while your director shows my partners Miss Candler's office? Deal?''

Marie and Mave both nod.

''Great. Give us a moment please.'' Sam says with a small smile.

Again, the girls nod before walking away. Sam lets out a sigh before turning to us. I give a small grin.

''Well that was cute.'' I say.

''Cute?! CUTE?!'' Dean half shouts. ''It's the worst thing I've seen of my life!''

''Dean relax. Just see it as a normal case and forget about the context.'' Nikki steps in. ''Missing teacher. Possible case. We need to concentrate on that.''

I nod.  
''I agree with Kitten.'' I say, causing Nikki to roll her eyes a bit. ''So Special Agent Smith number two and I we're going to investigate with Marie in the teacher's office.''

Dean sighs.

''Fine.'' He mutters.

I nod and walk where Marie was.

''Ready to go?'' I ask the girl.

She nods.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: I was certain I had already post this chapter... oops. I am so sorry... That's entirely my fault._

 _But still, enjoy!_

 **C** **hapter 17**

 _Nikki's PoV_

Mave leads us to the sound booth after Ellie, Dean, and Marie head towards Candler's office.

Sam lets out an appreciative whistle as he sees the sound system that the girls were using for the production.

I arch an eyebrow at him as we head into the room. It's not too large, but large enough to fit decent equipment in it.

Sam gives me a sheepish smile,"I worked sound in a few musicals in high school.."

I smile slightly and nod in understanding.

Mave motions to some chairs as she sits in one.

"So, have you heard any weird noises lately?" Sam asks as he sits down in a chair.

"Like this?" Mave slides one of the switches up and a light noise fills the air. "Or like this?" She slides another one up and a scratching noise replaces the light one I can only describe as a swooshing noise.

I purse my lips. "Yeah.. like those."

She shakes her head. "Can't say I have."

"Y'know when I did sound we only had tw-" Sam starts with a small grin.

Mave presses her hand to her headset and nods,"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." She heads out of the sound booth without another word.

"Two CD players.." I finish for Sam.

Sam nods,"Yeah…" he turns to the sound and light panel.

I pull my chair closer to the small window that overlooks the stage. The girls dressed as Sam and Dean are still in the center of the stage. They're chatting idly.

The lights start flickering and moving in odd patterns, earning the sound booth a glare from both girls.

I grin as I look at Sam, whose fingers are moving over a few of the sliding switches.

"Sorry." He calls and moves his hands away from the panel.

I laugh a bit,"You are a trouble maker..That's like rule number 2 of theater you don't mess with the sound and lights unless you know what you're doing..."

He laughs and shakes his head. "And the first one?"

"Never mention the Scottish play."

Sam gives me a judgemental look. "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I acted in plays in high school." I shrug.

"Really now?" Sam smiles and I know there's no way out of this one.

"Yes, really now. I had two lead roles senior year." I roll my eyes.

"What roles?"

"Sam, really.. I don't want to talk about it." I get quiet.

He frowns and slides his chair over to me, wrapping me in his arms. "Cause it was right after you lost your mom.."  
I nod,"I remember Cas would always come to each show and he'd buy two tickets. One for him and one for my mom.. Just in case she showed.. She never did.. And I don't blame her for it, Hell's a tricky place to get out of. Acting was a chance for me to hide what I was feeling. A chance to lose myself in everything and be someone I'm not."

He nods. We hear footsteps coming so he lets go of me after a quick kiss on the forehead.

Mave looks at us,"You two ready to head somewhere else?"

Sam and I nod and stand at the same time.

Mave tilts her head ever so slightly,"You sure you're just FBI partners?"  
"Yes." I say flatly, trying to keep my cheeks from turning red.

Sam lets out an amused chuckle.

She nods,"Okay.. so I can show you around the school if you want."

"That'd be great." Sam smiles kindly at Mave.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'm gonna stay here and watch the dress rehearsals." I smile a bit.

Mave and Sam nod. The three of us head out of the sound booth.I start down the aisles of seats. I turn around suddenly.

"Smith." I call.

Sam turns to look at me."Yes?"

"Sandy in _Grease_ and the Basket Case in _The Breakfast Club._ "

A small grin crosses his lips as he nods in understanding.

I sit in a seat close to the front of the stage as Mave and Sam head out of the theater.

The girl who's dressed like me tilts her head as the girl dressed like Dean stands closer to her. Female Dean tucks some hair behind fake me's ear and grins.

My jaw drops at what they're implying."Nope..nope.." I mutter to myself.

"Something wrong?" The girl who was dressed as Bobby asks as she sits next to me.

"Uhhh.. yeah.. Dean and Nikki? Really?" I look at her.

She smiles a bit,"Yeah.. they'd be cute together. I wish she'd chosen Dean over Sam, honestly."

I raise an eyebrow,"Why?"

"They'd be cuter together.. And honestly, Dean and Nikki makes more sense. Nikki is like the closest thing to an angel besides Cas. Dean is the righteous man. Sam.. he's impure."

I purse my lips and suddenly it's not her I'm hearing but instead Sam when he was going through the Trials. "So what if he's impure? Dean doesn't get her the way Sam does."

She shakes her head. I turn my attention to the stage only to find the girl dressed as Sam and the girl dressed as Ellie standing relatively close to each other.

 _I think I'm going to be sick.._ I think.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: So, I would like to do a shout out to LilyNevermore, who's been reviewing all of our chapters! She has two awesome Supernatural stories, please go take a look at them! (It's my way of thanking you Lily :* for being awesome)_

 _But anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _Ellie's PoV_

We followed Marie behind the scenes, where a bunch of kids were talking or rehearsing, and where the decors and props were waiting for their time. Dean instinctively walks to a table where fake weapons were laying.

''How did you get all this stuff?'' He asks.

''Some parts homemade, some parts repurposed. All of it, awesome-'' She starts, but then Dean takes a fake rifle and starts playing with it.

Marie takes the fake weapon from his hands and places it back on the table.

''Don't. Please, don't.'' She says.

I chuckle a bit before seeing fake Dean and fake Sam chatting near the fake Impala. Dean sees the same thing are frowns.

''What are they doing?'' He asks.

''Oh, hum, they are rehearsing the B.M. Scene.'' Marie replies.

''The bowel movement scene?''

''No! The boy melodrama scene!''

Dean and I we glance at each other in confusion, causing Marie to sigh.

''You know, the scene where the boys get together, and they're-they're driving, or leaning against Baby. Drinking a beer, sharing their feelings. The two of them. Alone. But together. Bonded. United. The power of the brotherly-'' She starts explaining when Dean cuts her.

''Why are they standing so close together?'' He asks.

''Hum... Reasons.''

I can't help but let out a small chuckle, causing Dean to glare at me before he looks back at Marie.

''You know they're brothers, right?'' He then says.

''Well, duh! But... Subtext.'' Marie grins.

''Why don't you take some substeps back there, ladies?'' Dean shouts at the girls on the scene.

They look at us all, confused but then proceed to take a few steps back. I roll my eyes and look at Marie.

''Can we go see Ms. Chandler's office?'' I ask with a small sigh.

Marie nods and leads us there. Once we reach the office, Dean and I take a look around. Dean takes a look at the bottles of alcohol on one of the desks, then let out a small sigh. I frown as I see a fake robot head on Candler's office and I take it in my hands.

''Is this hers?'' I ask.

''No, it's one of our props from act two.'' Marie replies. ''I've been looking for it actually...''

I hand it to her and she takes it.

''There's no space in Supernatural.'' Dean comments.

''Well, not canonically, no. But this is transformative fiction.''Marie replies.

''You mean fan fiction?'' I grin.

''Call it whatever you like... It's inspired by Carver Edlund's books. With a few embellishments. But, as you know, Chuck stopped writing after Swan Song. I just- I couldn't leave it the way that it was! I mean, Dean not hunting anymore, living with Lisa?! Sam, somehow back from Hell, but not with Dean nor Nikki?! So, I wrote my own ending.''

''You wrote your own ending. With spaceships?'' Dean asks.

''And robots. And some ninjas. And then, Dean becomes a woman...'' She starts, causing Dean's eyes to widen. ''It's just for a few scenes!''

Dean rolls his eyes and I chuckle, then we start walking back to the theater.

''Alright, Shakespeare! You know that I can actually tell you what really happened with the Winchesters' story. A friend of mine hooked me up with the, uh, unpublished books. So, Sam came back from Hell. But without a soul. Then, Cas' brought in a bunch of leviathans from Purgatory. They lost Bobby. And then, Cas and Dean got stuck in Purgatory, Sam hit a dog. They met a prophet named Kevin, they lost him too. Then Sam endured a series of trials, in an attempt to close the gates of Hell. Which nearly cost him his life. Then Dean? Dean became a demon. Knight of Hell, actually.'' Dean explains.

''Wow...''Marie whispers.

''Yep.''

''That is some of the worst fan fiction that I've ever heard! I mean, seriously, I don't know where your friend found this garbage! I am not saying that ours is masterpiece, or anything, but geez! Ha! I'll have to send you some fic links later.''Marie adds.

''Yeah, I think you're right Marie. That story sucks.'' I step in.

Well it did suck for the boys and what they have gone through. Dean was about to reply when he notices the girls dressed up as Dean and Cas hugging each other.

''Hum... What are they doing?'' He asks.

''Kids these day call it hugging.'' Marie replies.

''Is that part of the play?'' I ask, curious, a small grin on my lips.

''Oh, no. Siobhan and Kristen are a couple in real life. Although, we do explore the nature of Destiel in act two.''

''Des-what?'' Dean asks.

''Destiel...'' I repeat. ''That would be Cas' and Dean's name mix together right?'' I ask.

Marie nods. Dean frowns, a really confuse look on his face.

''Sorry what?'' He asks.

''Oh, don't worry, it's just subtext.'' Marie says. ''But, then again, you know, you can't spell subtext without... s-e-x.''

I hold back a laugh and I see Dean making one hell of a face, looking straight into another direction, like he was looking at something we couldn't see.

Marie sees another girl waving at her.

''Excuse me, I have to leave you.'' She says.

Then, without another word, she leaves. Dean grumbles a bit.

''I'm gonna be sick. Destiel? Really?!'' He asks, maybe a bit louder than he expected.

I chuckle again and he glares at me.

''How do find all of this funny? I mean, Cas is your husband!'' He asks, still glaring at me.

I shrug as an answer still wearing a small grin, before I start looking at the stage.

''You know, Nikki used to act...'' I say after a moment.

''Really? Was she any good?'' Dean asks.

I sigh and shrug again.

''I don't know, I never had the chance to see her. I was having a holiday in Hell...''

Dean looks down.

''Sorry.'' He mutters.

I shake my head.

''Not your fault...'' I shrug. ''Cas used to buy two tickets... hoping I would be out of Hell to see her play. But escaping Hell isn't easy... trust me I've tried...'' I sigh.

Dean frowns and looks at me.

''What... you actually tried to escape Hell?'' He asks.

I shrug for the tenth time.

''Not the first five hundred years...I wanted to face my choice. But then I realize how much I was missing my family, so I tried to escape... I almost succeed a few times... but demons would throw me back on the deepest parts of Hell. I got Crowley's attention you know... He took a special interest in me. Even though he had met me before, since...'' I start but stop.

''Since..?'' Dean asks, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

''Since he was the demon I made the deal with.'' I sigh.

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh with me now being the one glaring at him.

''Wow, well that explains a lot.'' He chuckles and I roll my eyes. ''Does Cas know?''

I shake my head.

''No one does, actually, so if you could keep your mouth shut about it...'' I say.

Dean nods, still grinning a bit.

''Your secret will die with me.'' He says.

''Anyway, Crowley proposed me at least ten times to become the Queen of Hell... I told him to screw himself. So I spent hundreds and hundreds of years in pain, when one day Cas got me out.''

''I still don't know how you managed to spend a thousand two hundred years in Hell without becoming a demon...'' Dean sighs.

''Let's say I just had a lot of conviction... I couldn't give up. Being a demon was the last thing I wanted... So I just took the pain and shut my mouth...'' I explain.

Dean stays silent, not really knowing what to say. I see Nikki is now in the front row of the theater so I gently touch Dean's arm and nod at her.

''Let's go.'' I say, not wanting to talk about Hell more.

Dean nods and we both walk to my daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: It's crazy how school and family keep you busy, and you forget to update your fic. I am so sorry again. But I still hope you'll enjoy. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _Nikki's PoV_

"Hey, you okay?" Ellie asks me.

I look at her and force a smile,"Yeah, just fine.. Why?"

"You look like you're going to be sick."

"Okay.. maybe I'm a bit grossed out by who the girls are shipping."

Dean gives an amused snort,"You've got no idea."

I raise an eyebrow,"He found out about…"

"Destiel." Ellie confirms.

"And the other one?"

"Wincest?"

I nod.

"Kinda."

Dean makes a face."What did you find?"

"Other than people thinking that you and I belong together..nothing." I sigh.

Dean's eyes widen,"What?"

Ellie throws her head back laughing.

"The girls think that you, Dean Winchester, should be with me, Nicole Novak, instead of with your brother."

"Well, that makes sense cause Fake you is dating Fake me.."  
I tilt my head. "Come again?"

Dean chuckles as he sits in one of the theater seats. "Remember how Sam and I were zapped into that alternate universe where our life was turned into a show?"

I nod slowly.

"There was a Fake you and a Fake Ellie. Fake Ellie was married to Fake Crowley."

Ellie's laugh hitches in her throat."Wait, what?"

"You were married to Crowrey." I sing. "Well, Fake Crowrey." (Yes, the spelling of Crowley like this is intentional)

Her eyes turn deadly as she looks at me. "Nicole, it's not funny."

"It's very funny." I laugh.

She hits my arm and cusses at me in Enochian.

Dean clears his throat as his head tilts towards the stage.

Ellie and I follow his gaze.

"Nope.. nope.. Nopity-nope." I say as I head up the aisle to the exit.

Dean laughs as he follows me.

Ellie chuckles and has an amused smile on her lips. "Awe.. Nikki…"

I shake my head as I reach the exit and push the door open.

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam muses as I head into the library.

"I've seen worst than a ghost." I mutter to myself.

His eyes lock on mine and he frowns. We both know he wants to wrap me up in a hug like he does when I'm bothered by something, but he can't.

"Anyways, got anything?" Ellie prompts, the triumphant and amused look on her face still.

"It's not a Tulpa." Sam sighs.

"What?" I frown.

"It's not a Tulpa." he runs a hand through his hair.

"Can you say that again, but more like Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Dean jokes, before launching into his best Arnold impression,"It's not a Tulpa."

"Well, what is it then?" Marie prompts. She had met up with Dean, Ellie, and I on our way to the library.

"Calliope." Sam says.

"Who?" Dean asks.

"Goddess of epic poetry? The muse?" Mave prompts.

"Right!" I snap my fingers in realization. "I remember reading about her in a book… It was one of those times I couldn't hunt due to a broken wrist. So I sat in the Bunker reading random lore books." I sound pretty proud of myself.

"Wait, you read?" Dean teases.

"More than you." I mock.

Sam rolls his eyes."Guys, come on.." he turns the book that he was looking at towards Dean, Ellie, and I. "She's associated with this.." he points at a flower,"the borage or starflower."

"Okay.. but what about the scarecrow?" Ellie asks.

"She turns into things from a story she is 'tuned' into. Almost like a really sick version of cosplaying." I explain.

"And how do we get rid of the living scarecrow?" Dean prompts.

"Kill Calliope." Mave answers.

Sam nods,"She uses these manifestations in order to protect the author until the dream or vision is realized."

"And then what?" Ellie asks.

Sam, Mave and I exchange a nervous look, a mental game of Rock, Paper, Scissors being played with our eyes. I lose and have to deliver the fate of the author.

"Umm.." I chew my lip as I look at Marie. "She.. kinda.. eats the author."

Marie's face pales and fear covers her face. "Okay, that's bad! Well, looks like you're getting your wish. The show's cancelled."

I shake my head,"You can't do that." I whisper. "That's what your teacher and classmate did.. Look what happened to them."

"Calliope won't show herself until your vision has been realized." Ellie adds quietly.

Marie looks at us with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." I gently smile at Marie.

She tries for a weak smile but is soon having a panic attack.

Ellie gets her a paper bag and Marie breathes into it.

"Why don't you guys rally Marie? Nikki and I will go get stakes and perform the blessing?" Sam offers.

Dean nods and Ellie wraps an arm around Marie.

"Okay.. what did you see?" Sam asks as soon as we're out of the library.

"Just.. the girls acting." I shrug.

He gives me a _Really, Nicole?_ look. "Nicole…"

"The girls think that Dean and I should be together because you're 'impure.' And then to top it all off, they think that you and my _mom_ should be together."

He chuckles and pulls me into a tight hug."Babe, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much for that." he kisses my cheek.

I hug him back,"I love you too.."

Sam lets go of me."Okay, now let's get the things we need and perform that blessing so we can gank this bitch."

* * *

 _AN: If our fic was in the Supernatural TV show (like 'French Mistake'), the actress playing Nikki would be dating Jensen Ackles and the actress playing Ellie would be married to Mark Sheppard. I thought I would share that with you wonderful people._


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Oh my Chuck, I am so sorry! I didn't have the time to post this chapter before I left for a one week school trip! Then I had homework to do! I am so so so so sorry!_

 _So enjoy!_

 **Chapter 20**

 _Ellie's PoV_

Marie was still breathing in the paper bag, one of my arm wrapped around her.

''Take deep breaths.'' I say gently as I gently rub her back.

''Is Marie gonna get eaten?'' Maeve asks.

''Not gonna happen. Soon as that curtain rises, we're gonna be there to take out this Calliope.'' Dean replies.

''This … This is all my fault! If I hadn't written this dumb play, none of this would've happened!"

Dean shakes his head.

''Ok. First of all, the play is not dumb.'' He says.

Marie looks up at him.

''I thought you didn't believe in this interpretation?'' She says.

''Yeah, I don't. Look, like, at all. But you do. Ok? And I need you to believe in it with all you got.'' Dean says, kneeling in front of us.

''He's right. Believe in it will all your heart so we can kill Calliope and save everyone.'' I add.

She takes a deep breath and nods.

''Yeah. You're right. If Sam, Dean, Nikki and Ellie were real, they wouldn't back down from a fight. Especially my sweet, brave, selfless Sam. There's nothing he can't do.'' She say with an happy sigh.

It takes everything for Dean not to roll his eyes and I can't help but grin. Marie takes another breath and turns to the mirror as I take a step back.

''Ok. Let's do this. I understudy Sam, so... '' She starts, grabbing a short wig.

She puts on the wig and look at herself in the mirror.

''Writer. Director. Actor. I'm gonna Barbra Streisand this bitch.''

''Damn right you are.'' I say with a smirk.

* * *

The beginning of the show was getting closer. Marie was checking everybody's costume and I was looking at the people in the theater from behind a curtain. I hear Dean making a small speech as I see a bearded man with a yellow jacket in the back rows. I frown. I could have swear to God I had seen this man before. But before I could remember him anything, Nikki arrives next to me and gives me on stake to kill Calliope.

''Thanks.'' I say, turning to look at her with a smile.

She gives a small smile back before her smile turns into a grin.

''So, you and Crowrey, huh?'' She asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at her.

''You're impossible.'' I sigh.

She giggles.

''You're the one married with Fake Crowrey. I'm sorry, but it's hilarious.'' She says, smirking.

''We don't know, maybe he's a really sweet guy.'' I say in the man's defense, not even knowing who he was.

But my comment only causes Nikki to giggle again. I decide not to argue with her and I turn around and walk to the theatre troupe, followed by a smirking Nicole. We arrive next to the troupe as they yell 'Ghoooooostfacers!', causing Nikki and I to roll our eyes and the Winchesters to make a face. Marie goes on the stage to introduce the show.

''Good evening, everybody!'', She speaks, ''Welcome to our production of Supernatural. I'm not gonna lie. It might be a full on Gallagher show opening up this piece. Uh, so, those of you in the front rows may want to use the ponchos we provided for you, under your seats. You may, in fact, get wet on this ride.''

I watch her speak from behind the curtains, Dean next to me, Nikki and Sam were already looking for the scarecrow.

''Um, I would like to thank the, uh, cast and crew-'' She continues.

''Ok. She's stalling, let's do this.'' I turn to say to Maeve.

''Copy that. Curtain, kids. It's show time.'' Maeve says in her head mic.

Suddenly, the music starts, interrupting Marie, and making some people laugh.

''Ok, um... And-and, that, concludes our introduction for the night. So, everybody just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.'' Marie finishes and exits the stage rapidly.

I can't help but chuckle a bit. The music starts playing.

''Let's ice that bitch.'' Dean whispers to me.

Then Fake Dean starts singing on the stage. I look around a bit, waiting for the scarecrow. Then from the corner of my eyes, I see Dean is dancing a bit to the song. I hold back a laugh. Of course he was enjoying the song. I could have enjoyed it too... if there was not a scarecrow or Calliope to hunt. I gently bump Dean's shoulder, rememinding him that we had a job to do. He nods and we walk behind the scenes to find the scarecrow. I notice Sam, no sign of Nikki, but she was probably around him somewhere. Sam nods at us and suddenly, the scarecrow appears behind him. Dean and I try our best to warn him, but he just frowns.

''Behind you!'' Dean whispers, not wanting to alarm everyone.

Sam reads on his lips and turns around rapidly. But it's already too late: the scarecrow grabs him firmly. Sam struggles to escape, but he can't. The scarecrow starts walking away. Dean and I run after him and Nikki appears from a dark corner, grabbing Sam's hand. Before we can realize what's going on, the scarecrow disappears with both Nikki and Sam, since Nikki wasn't letting go of Sam's hand. I hold back a yell and groan, looking at Dean.

''Where did it take them?!'' I whisper-yell.

''I-I don't know.'' Dean replies.

''I'm so dead.'' We hear Marie say and we turn around to see she was standing behind us.

I shake my head, calming down myself and placing my hand on Marie's shoulder.

''Not gonna happen. Just keep going, you're doing an amazing job. Dean and I won't let Calliope get you.'' I say warmly.

Marie takes a deep breath and nods.

''Okay.'' She says before Maeve makes a sign at her. ''It's my turn. Wish me luck.''

I give a small smile.

''Go kick their asses.'' I say.

My comment makes her smile a bit and she leaves us to go on the stage. I look at Dean.

''The scarecrow is probably coming for her now.'' I say.

Dean nods.

''I know. We can't let it have her.'' He adds.

I nod as well.

''Let's go.'' I say and turn on my heels, walking to where I could see Marie with Dean following me.

She had started singing. We watch her sing until Fake Dean starts singing. Then we see it: the scarecrow was behind Marie. Marie saw it as well, but before the monster could make a move on her, Dean ran across the stage to tackle him, completely forgetting there was an audience.

''Dean!'' I shout, louder than expected.

There was gasps coming from various people in the theater as Dean starts to fight the scarecrow. Fake Dean keeps singing, trying her best not to be distracted, even though it was really hard. I see Dean stab the scarecrow with his stake, but it only causes the creature to throw him across the stage, making him fall heavily.

''Dammit.'' I mutter to myself as I run on the stage, stake in hand, but before I could do anything, the monster punches me right in the chest, causing me to land right next to a singing Fake Dean.

She gives me a look as she keeps singing. I groan but force a smile at her before looking at Marie. The scarecrow was walking towards her, but she ducks rapidly and grabs the stake Dean had dropped.

''No chick flick moments!'' She shouts as she runs to the scarecrow and stabs him.

For a moment I thought it wouldn't do anything, but surprisingly, the scarecrow stops steep, and slowly, he starts walking backward, towards the audience. Marie's face was full of pure terror as she drops the stake, walking away from the creature. I tilt my head at the scarecrow and before I can realize what's happening, it explodes with purple slime. I rapidly cover my face with my arm. I freeze for a moment, not knowing what was going to happen. But not a second later, people in the audience start clapping and cheering. I frown as I get back on my feet and walk unsteadily towards Marie.

''Are you alright?'' I whisper.

She nods and smiles. Dean arrives slowly next to her and gently pushes her towards the audience.

''You okay?'' I ask Dean.

''Yeah...'' He answers, not looking at me but at the audience.

I see Marie and Fake Dean making a salute, and the next thing I knew, real Dean was making one as well. I sigh and bow a bit before the curtains close.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Nikki's PoV)

 _AN: Holy shit! It's been sooo long! I'm so sorry! Past weeks have been rough, for both my co-worker and I! I've been writing on-shots, but I couldn't keep writing this story because Nikki wasn't feeling okay! So I truly apologize for the wait! I'll try to write chapter 22 this week!_

 _It's a short chapter, Nikki apologizes for it, but still, enjoy!_

I've done a lot of stupid things, but I think this tops the list. I grab Sam's hand as the scarecrow pulls him into nothingness. We're pulled through darkness and then resurface in the basement.

At some point, I pass out. I squint as my eyes adjust to the sudden bright lights.

Maggie, the girl who was originally playing Sam in the musical, gasps,"Agent Smith?"

Sam looks around and finds me, his eyes glance over me checking for injuries before he looks at Maggie and Ms. Chandler who are giving us worried looks.

"Where the hell are we?" he asks.

"The school basement.." I mutter.

Sam gets to his feet before I do and tries one of the doors. He sighs as he finds it's locked.

"Yeah, I tried that days ago." Ms. Chandler flatly says.

Sam turns to look at us."So what we're stuck in here?"

"I can try using my grace." I whisper to Sam who just shakes his head.

"Too risky." he whispers back.

Calliope appears,"That's right.. And unfortunately, you're going to miss the big show."

Sam runs towards her with the stake; Calliope merely flicks her wrist and sends Sam backwards to the door, pinning him there with her powers.

I stand in front of Maggie and Ms. Chandler, shielding them. "Don't you have to wait until the end of the play? You know until the vision is realized fully?"

She laughs,"No.. Gods, no! If I have to sit through the second act again..."

"Why this story? Huh? Why Supernatural?" Sam asks.

"Supernatural has everything. Life. Death. Ressurection. Redemption. But above all, family. All sorts of music you can really tap your toe to. It isn't some meandering piece of genre dreck. It's... epic ! And that... Well is my bag of tea!" Calliope condescendingly states.

"Bag this..." I growl and hit Calliope with a book. While she had been explaining her choice to Sam I had some time to sneak around her.

Sam crumples to the ground and Ms. Chandler gives Sam his stake back. He effortlessly stabs the goddess, causing her to explode.

Once Calliope's gone, Sam and I lead Maggie and Ms. Chandler out of the basement. As soon as they're safe, Sam smiles a bit at me as we head to the backstage area.

"You know if anyone else would've grabbed my hand and followed me into danger, I would've yelled at them." Sam smirks.

I roll my eyes,"I'm the same girl who kissed you after you and Dean let Satan out of the Cage, you really think that I'm gonna let you get kidnapped by a goddess minor or not?"

He chuckles and hugs me, kissing the top of my head. "Let's go, dork."

We walk to Dean and my mom, Sam's arm is around my waist.

"Nicole Novak what were you thinking?" Ellie yells as she hugs me. "You could've gotten hurt!"

"I'm fine, Mom.. I had Sam.. I couldn't lose him again." I look at her and she knew what I was talking about.

We stick around for a little longer and don't leave until the show finishes. Dean drives back to the Bunker and I smile at him.

"Hey, Mom?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Ellie looks at me in the rearview mirror.

"Where did you put that box with the tapes from the video camera?"

"Your room in the Bunker. And I mean the one that's genuinely yours. Not the one you share with Sam."

I nod,"Thanks..."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Why, babe?"

"Cause if you guys can handle another musical and a play.. Cas has my high school performances taped.." I explain.

Dean chuckles,"Hey, you were an awkward teenager right?"

I nod shyly.

"I'm in." Dean decides and smirks


End file.
